Extreme Temptation
by Megzzerr
Summary: Jeff Hardy has never been one to betray his friends,but when Shane Helms' cousin Adin moves in next door, he cant seem to take his eyes or mind off her,Matt makes it clear she's forbidden..... why did he have to go and say that, doesnt he know Jeff?JH/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I Own The Character Adin, All Others belong to WWE Or themselves, This story is mine and mine only! If more Oc characters are added in I'll notify in later chapters. Please please review, it's a big help and it makes my day! X Ssome chapters will be short others long so. **

"Damn it Shannon quit poking me man!" I said hitting Shannon on the back of the head. I had been perfectly fine listening to my I-Pod but Shannon had to start annoying me, I hated sitting in the back of a car especially with Shannon, Matt was driving and Shane was beside him we were driving home to Cameron after a Smackdown/ECW house show. Thankfully I was going to be off of the road for a while, I had asked for some time off to heal some injuries and believe me, it was much needed time off. I slept the rest of the journey thankfully because Shannon had also fallen asleep.

"Jeff wake up man we're home!" Matt said, I woke up got my bags out of the car and walked into our house. Me and Matt still lived together as did Shannon and Shane. They decided to hang with us for a while, they never really left our house, theirs was only a few minutes away, but they were always quiet content with us.

I went upstairs to my room and started unpacking my clothes, when I heard music outside, some 50 Cent shit was playing. I decided to look out my window to see where it was coming from. Some guy was parked outside the house next door in a Black BMW soft top, but it wasn't the guy that caught my eye, it was the blonde girl who had just gotten out of the car. They were both in uniform, so she was still in high school, she was wearing a tight white school shirt and when I say tight I mean tight man she must be at least a D!, she was also wearing a short grey skirt with grey socks pulled up just under the knee and black boots. She waved goodbye as the guy who I assumed was her boyfriend pulled off. She didn't bother going into the house, instead going to the side of her house to rub the little golden retriever puppy who was tied up in the garden.

I don't know why I kept looking, but once she bent over to the dog I was going no where. As she bent over her shirt lifted a bit and I noticed a small tattoo on her back. This girl wasn't as innocent as she looked and for some reason that made me grin.

"Whatcha looking at Jeffro?" Shannon said jumping on me.

"Dude, you've had to much sugar today…you need to chill." I said glaring at the window once again.

"Yeah I have maybe I should _____oh my good there is a hot blonde chick bending over next door." Shannon said getting excited glaring at the girl in the uniform.

"Dude, shut up she'll hear you dumbass." I said still not looking away.

"Sorry but she's sexy man! I wouldn't mind being that puppy right now, her hands rubbing my tummy." Shannon said I just looked at him weirdly.

"Wonder who she is." I said.

"I don't know….they just moved in though……wait oh my god, its Shane's cousin!" He said.

"What, how'd ya know that?" I said not believing him.

"Remember he said his Aunt and Uncle were moving here?"

"Yeah….."

"His Uncle is right there…. When he said he was moving I didn't think he meant right next door" Shannon said pointing at the man waiting at the door.

We ducked.

"Think he saw us?" Shannon said.

"No…..I hope not." I said sounding unsure.

We looked back up and they were both gone.

"Looks like we'll be seeing more of her then." Shannon grinned.

"Maybe she's single." He said slyly.

"Dude she's still in school!" I said hitting him.

"Didn't stop you from looking Jeff…you were looking at her before I even saw and Nero, I think ya liked what ya saw " He said, I just kicked him outta my room after that.

I took one look out my window again, and there she was in her bedroom which I could see straight into. It was directly across from my own, her walls painted a dark purple, boxes everywhere… well she had just moved in. All of a sudden I heard a cough, it was Shane so I decided against looking any further. Going back to my bag and placing some clothes In the drawers.

"Jeff, Matt's gone to Amy's house, myself and Shannon are gonna head next door my Uncle, Aunt and cousin just moved in you wanna meet them?" He said standing at my door as Shannon reappeared.

"Nah man, I'm gonna take a shower first I'll meet them later." I said they nodded and Shane walked away leaving Shannon stand there grinning like an idiot.

"Shannon what are you doing man?" I said nodding my head.

"Tut tut Nero, not even gonna welcome the girl to the neighbourhood, well your loss, I guess I'll have to do it." He laughed and walked away.

I laughed. "Shane will kick your ass dick head!" I shouted. They had left the house a few seconds ago and I noticed them knocking on Shane's Uncle and Aunts door.

I looked up to see the blonde girl had left the room, now she was standing at the door hugging Shane still wearing that uniform, I don't know why but that uniform was sexy on her.

She seemed to be introducing herself to Shannon who gladly took her hand to kiss it. The fucker decided to look up at me after he had done it.

I flipped him off before the others could notice I was there and went to the shower. I stayed in the shower about 10 minutes and wrapped a towel around my waist. I headed to my room and turned the stereo on and threw on a Nickelback CD. Then I heard a knock.

"Jeff you decent?" I heard Shannon shout, I slipped on a pair of sweatpants.

"Yeah man, come in." I said lying on my bed tying my hair up before placing my blue bandana on my head..

Shannon opened the door and grinned, why I didn't know until Shane's cousin followed him in walking behind Shannon. I gazed at her, far away she was gorgeous up close she was drop dead gorgeous!

She smiled at me. It wasn't an innocent smile It was more of a daring bold smile and something about that made me hot.

* * *

**So guys thats chapter one plenty more to come, I'm adding more chapters right now but there will be more! I promise I'm a fast updater most times! Please review the story it would greatly appreciated! Love you all x P.s dont ya just love Shannon Moore?? Lol**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_Well who do we have here." I said standing up to greet her.

"Hey I'm Adin." She said still smiling at me, Adin…what a beautiful name.

"Im Jeff, it's nice to meet you Adin." I said shaking her hand.

"Yeah you too Jeff." She said keeping her eyes on mine.

I smirked.

"Shane's still at Adin's house, so I told Adin I'd bring her for a tour around the Hardy Household." Shannon said

"That's if it's ok with you first." Adin said her eyes still locked on mine.

"Yeah… that's no problem." I replied.

Shannon's phone started ringing.

"Oh shit it's Gas Chamber, I gotta take this, be right back." He said winking at Adin, who smiled.

I sat back down on the bed leaving enough room in case she decided to sit.

"So anything exciting to do here in Cameron Jeff?" She asked.

"To be honest there's not much really, some restaurants, clubs, shit like that that's about it.

"Sounds fun." She said sarcastically.

"So why'd ye move here." I asked.

She sat on the bed. "Parents wanted a change, we didn't move to far away, I'm still in the same high school, I refused to move, since it's my last year."

"Ah last year of school, then freedom.." I said putting a hand through my hair

"Yeah free at last, hair's pretty cool Jeff, but I gotta say I preferred it purple." She said. I looked at my hair to see what colour it was at the moment, even sometimes I forget what colour is in it.

"How'd you know my hair was purple before?" I said curiously.

"I'm a wrestling fan always have been, and I've watched you and Matt a lot, you guys do a lot of extreme shit." She sad laughing. God her laugh was sweet.

"Awesome what match was your favourite of ours?" I asked I didn't know why I cared, but I felt like I needed to know.

"Well, the first ladder match ye had Edge and Christian was amazing, but I thought the Wrestlemania 2000 TLC match was awesome! That and the Summerslam TLC match, but um your feud with RVD was great too, both took some badass beatings." She said.

"Yeah all those matches were pretty awesome!" I said grinning.

"I'm actually thinking about becoming a wrestler I've always loved the thought of life on the road, but my father doesn't agree with it, doesn't want his baby girl getting hurt." She grinned.

I laughed. I knew the kind of girl she was already, an angel in front of Daddy and a hell raiser in front of her friends.

"And what does daddy think you should do?" I said nudging her.

She smiled and crossed her legs as her skirt lifted a little as she did so. I looked momentarily but I closed my eyes and looked away.

"He wants me to be a nurse or an artist, I'm pretty good at drawing, but I wouldn't do it professionally, I do It in my own time." She said lying her head back on the headboard. I was shocked at how comfortable she was around me.

"You draw? I draw too, didn't wanna go professional either wrestling was my life. So you ever need help with that come find me." I said hoping one day she would.

"What, you wanna train me?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm pretty good, and there's a ring out back and I'm taking some time off from the road.. so I'll have time on my hands" I said.

"Cool, but I was actually gonna ask Matt." She said standing up.

"Why?" I said kind of offended standing up with her.

"Well, Matt was always my favourite Hardy." She admitted.

"Oh I see how it is." I said smiling throwing on a shirt.

She laughed.

"What age are you anyway?" I asked.

"18.….you?" She answered

"24"

"Matt's older right?" She asked

"Yeah he's 27 why ya like older men?" I huffed.

She laughed. "Yeah, I like older men."

It frustrated me that she liked Matt over me, damn! She was eighteen, I was twenty four, 6 years in the age difference that would usually be enough for me to back off but with her I couldn't, I was drawn to her. I couldn't touch her though, She was Shane's cousin totally out of bounds.

She said she had met Matt a few times before and they got on well hopefully when she got to know me she would switch sides to me.

"Hey sorry about that, one of the guys couldn't find the red ink!" Shannon said flipping the phone down.

"It's fine I had fun with Jeff." She said smirking at me.

"Well maybe now you can have some fun with me." Shannon said wrapping an arm around her laughing.

She laughed again.

"Actually Shan, she seems to only want to have fun with Matt, I offered to train her how to wrestle but she wants Matt!" I said. Why was I letting her get to me, she's 18 for fuck sake!

"Oh is that so, well I think I could change her mind?" Shannon said winking.

She just looked at me smirking.

"Well Jeff, Shannon wanted to show me the place he sleeps when he stays here, is it safe to go with him by myself?" She said I felt her eyes beg me to say no, so I could go but she was getting to me and I needed to cool off.

"Yeah it's pretty safe, just stay behind him at all times." I said smiling at her as If to say Im not falling for your games baby.

Shannon left and headed out to show her the rooms. She followed at first but stopped and turned to me.

"By the way, I was kidding, you've always been my favourite Hardy just don't tell Matt and you can train me whenever your free." She whispered in my ear. She smiled and walked with Shannon.

Damn if she had said that before Shannon came back, I would have went with them, now Shannon will probably screw her!

*ADIN POV*

I had finally met the one and only Jeff Hardy, I had always wanted to see him but when I travelled with Shane and Matt it was the Smackdown shows I went to and Jeff was on RAW!

I saw him through my window today, his room was across from mine and I intend to have some fun with that. I decided to introduce myself to him when Shannon took me over there. I liked Shannon, a little horny but so what, he was cute. When I reached Jeff's room he had no top on and I liked what I saw, he was a cool guy, fun to talk too and way too good looking but I refused to show him I wanted him, so instead I played hard to get and I think I did it very well, women threw themselves at Jeff, but I was going to tease him, make him want me as much as I wanted him.

Now I was with Shannon again and all I could think about was Jeff and how he was on the other side of the wall, his room right beside Shannon's, I craved him I always had, but Shane would kill me and my parents too but that only made the lust I had for him much more intense.

"So this is my bed." Shannon said sitting down smiling.

"I see that." I said closing the door.

"You wanna come sit with me." He said patting the mattress.

"Sure." I said sliding onto the bed.

"You are one hot chick, you know that." He said.

"Thanks, you're not too bad either." I said smiling at him.

"So got a boyfriend Adin?" He said.

"No, Im young, free and single." I said throwing my head back letting my hair fall from my shoulders.

"How's a girl like you single?" He asked.

"I like to keep my options open." I said as he put some music on. System Of A Down- Why Wont You Die? blared through his speakers.

"I don't think Shane would like it if he found me up here with you." I said lying down on the bed.

"That's true, but we're not doing anything……yet." Shannon grinned.

I spotted handcuffs on his bedside locker, perfect.

"You wanna do something Shannon?" I said grinning at him wickedly.

"What ya have in mind Adin?" He said as I pushed him to the top of the bed.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" I said before unzipping his pants pulling them the whole way off to reveal Simpson's boxers.

"Cute." I smirked.

"Hey maybe we shouldn't do this right now, Shane is right next door and Jeff's room is beside us." Shannon said, I grinned, I had no intention of doing Shannon!

I took his t-shirt off and threw it on the ground and then cuffed him to the bed.

"Well Shannon I think you're right, we shouldn't do this. I gotta go anyway, It's been great hanging with ya, but I gotta unpack bye bye." I said as Shannon tried his best to remove himself from the cuffs .

"Adin, come on this isn't funny." He said struggling to get out of the cuffs..

"I think so." I chuckled as I walked out of the room with the handcuff key only to walk into Jeff along the way, but I had planned on seeing him before I left the house, this was my plan all along, I wanted him to see how easily I got to Shannon, to make him see I too can make men fall to my feet like he can with women.

"And you said it was safe to hang with him on my own Jeff, don't leave him out until I'm gone and make sure Shane doesn't see, I'm not sure he'd like the idea of his friend lusting after me." I said smirking at him handing Jeff the key. He looked into the room seeing Shannon cuffed to the bed, I didn't stay for him to respond to me, I just walked out knowing I had done what I had intended to do.

***END ADIN POV***

* * *

**Ok so Adin seems a bit slutty, but she's not really!!! She's just flirty, come on wouldnt you be flirty if you were seeing your idol?? Adin's supposed to be a really hot rock chick and she knows how to get her way, and can wrap men around her finger, but sometimes she still sweet and innocent......sometimes!! Lol**

** Lol I actually like her character, and I love Shannon's Simpsons underwear!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

***JEFF POV***

She handed me a small key, that sexy smile planted on her face. As I saw Shannon hand cuffed to the bed, I grinned and went to speak but she walked away.

"Well well she sure caught you out Shan!" I laughed.

"Haha very funny, now get me outta here or Shane will kick my ass.!" Shannon said as I opened the cuffs.

"You better hope he doesn't find out man!" I said.

"Adin wont say anything we were just messin around!" Shannon said getting his pants and shirt back on.

"Really? I think Adin was the one who was messing around, you on the other hand were deadly serious, you would have screwed her and you know it!"

"Of course I would have, she's fucking hot! But then I thought about it Shane was right next door and he seriously would have had my nuts if he caught me with her!" Shannon said, I knew he was right, Shane would have murdered him but that's what made her hotter, she was forbidden fruit and she knew it, I think she liked the idea that none of us were aloud touch her and she was going to make herself as tempting as possible.

But unlike Shannon I have self control! I've rejected women her age before, and older too, she had Shannon wrapped around her finger in the space of about 30 minutes and that was not going to happen to me, no matter how tempting she was. I would control myself.

Shane spent the rest of the day helping her parents sort out the house and Myself and Shannon decided to go over and help too.

"Hey guys, Jeff I'd like to introduce you to My Uncle Stewart and My Aunt Sharon." Shane said.

"Hey I'm Jeff, it's nice to meet you both." I said shaking both their hands. They were very awesome people but all I could think about was Adin, I tried to stop but it didn't help knowing she was showering upstairs.

"So where would you like me to start Mr. Helms?" I asked.

"Jeff please, call me Stewart, Mr. Helms sounds so old and I'm only 45!" He laughed.

"Well Stewart, where would you like me to start?" I laughed.

"Well you can take that stereo up to Adin's room, it's the room with the purple walls, upstairs to the right." He said pointing to the stairs.

"No problem." I said taking the stereo upstairs. I reached her room, she had most of the decorating done, walls painted, floors down, shelves up. Her bed was pretty big, lots of pillows and silky sheets. I smirked at the thought of her being in their lying there running her legs up the silk sheets……I gotta stop thinking about her. I looked over to her window she too could see my room perfectly… If she wanted to. Hundreds of CD's and DVD's around the room, she had good taste in both and that impressed me, she was perfect for me and I couldn't have her! I didn't want her she's 18! Pictures of herself and friends around the room, some at parties, others from school and some from the beach. She had an awesome body, belly button pierced, doubt Mommy or Daddy knew that either. Finally I felt someone behind me put their hands over my eyes.

"Boo". The voice whispered in my ear. It was her…. It was Adin, I spoke as she finally faced me.

"Um sorry, I…. your dad asked me to put your stereo in your room." I said trying not to look at her too much she was wearing a tiny tank top and denim shorts her long wet hair resting on her chest.

"I never asked for an explanation." She said grinning.

"I know, but It kinda looked odd me being in your room." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

She smiled. "So you got stuck helping us move in."

"Nah, I offered, had nothing better to do." I admitted. She nodded, then Shannon walked in.

"Back for more Shan?" She laughed.

He blushed. "I wish but I'm helping your mom, I see where you get your good looks from."

"Shannon that's my mom dude please, I don't wanna picture that." She said hitting him playfully.

"Jealous?" He said wrapping an arm around her.

"Jealous, why would I be jealous I'm the one who turned you down, if you remember or If you want to remember." She said heading for the door once she heard a beep.

"Well, I gotta run boys, places to go people to see, summer vacation starts today." Adin said smiling at me as if to get a reaction before exiting completely.

I turned to the window to see her get into the car with a brunette girl, as they drove of 2 guys appeared in the back seats, they had obviously been hiding until the coast was clear. Adin had her parents fooled, but I knew she was no innocent girl… and I loved it….but I gotta admit I didn't like knowing she was hanging with guys.

Hours later Matt, Shannon, Shane, Amy and I had a barbeque and played some music outside we hung by the pool after a few drinks.

"Hey I heard Adin moved in next door, when's she coming to see me?" Matt said while swimming around in the pool?" He was interrupted by Amy.

"Adin moved here already, I love that girl, tell her to get her butt over here now!" Amy demanded, looking at Shane. Wow Amy was a fan of Adin, damn, Amy never liked Beth.

"Ok, ok I'll call her!" Shane said taking out his phone.

"Guys I've gotta run, getting the tattoo done, I'll be back in a while." I said heading out the door.

***ADIN POV***

I was sitting in my room jamming to some old rock tracks when my phone rang, it was Shane!

"Hey Shaney!"

"Adin, stop calling me that!"

"Sorry Shaney!"

"Yeah yeah, listen I'm over at Matt and Jeff's house Amy's here herself and Matt said to get your ass over here now oh and we're in the pool so bring something to wear if you wanna swim around!" I laughed.

"Amy's there!!! Ok I'm on my way." I said hanging up, I was in shorts and a tank top at 10 in the night but man It was warm, now I had to pick out a bikini. I went for a black one.

As I entered the house I noticed no one was there, I heard Shannon laugh from outside so I guess that's where they all were.

I reached the back when I saw Amy running for me.

"Oh my god Adin I've missed you!!!" Amy said hugging me.

"Ames I've missed you too!!" I had met Amy loads of times, I had always gotten on well with her, we had so much in common, both of us had perverted minds we were like sisters and I was so glad when she hooked up with Matt.

I took a seat saying hi to everyone. Shannon and Shane were in the pool, and Matt had come over to give me a hug. Jeff was no where to be seen and I wasn't about to ask where he was.

"Well well well Adin, I see you've gotten even more beautiful, didn't think it was possible!" Matt said nudging me. I laughed.

"Yeah and bigger!" Amy said pointing at my chest.

"And they're real." I admitted, I was so proud of my chest.

"Can I see!!!" Shannon shouted over from the pool and had gotten a smack in the head from Shane.

"Sorry Shan, maybe when Shane's not around." I said joking.

Shane glared at me.

"I'm joking Shane!"

Amy laughed. "Well you cant blame him for trying, he is a pervert though!"

"Guess you're right." I laughed.

"Hey!" Shannon said splashing me with water.

An hour later we were all laughing and joking at the table, most times we were taking the piss out of Shannon.

"So you got a boyfriend Adin?" Amy asked.

"Not anymore, I did date a guy from school but I got bored with high school boys….not fun enough." I laughed.

"Yeah high school guys suck ass, I never dated a guy from high school always older." Amy admitted.

"So you don't have a problem about age difference?" I asked.

"No not at all, if there's something worth going for in the relationship then you should go for it, age is only a number." She said.

"I like the way you think Amy!" We laughed.

"Don't tell Shane or Matt I said that, and don't tell Shannon either he'll try get in your pants."

"Yeah I know." I said, I actually got along well with Shannon but I think he wanted me as more than a friend, I loved him though!

"Hey Adin, there's plenty of drink in the house if you want something." Matt shouted.

"Hey no alcohol Adin!" Shane shouted.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said heading into the house to get a drink….of soda. As I was bent over in the fridge I felt someone watching me but I shook the feeling off. As I straightened up and got the can of soda I felt someone behind me press their body against mine.

"Boo…." The southern voice whispered leaving a hot breath on my neck….. At first I thought it was Shannon, but then I could hear his voice from the pool Matt and Shane's too that's when I realised It was Jeff.

I smiled but didn't turn around.

"Takes more than that to scare me Jeff…" I said pressing myself more to him, my head resting on his chest.

I could hear his little moan, as I did so.

"Yeah I guessed." He said, as I turned around to face him, still staying close.

"So you've been missing quiet the party here, Shannon's been getting ripped on all night." I said.

"Ah , well I just got a new tattoo done, that's why I wasn't here." Jeff said.

"New tattoo huh, can I see." I asked.

"Sure" He said stepping back taking off his shirt to show me the new tattoo on his lower neck, it was the Hardy Symbol….but I couldn't help looking at his body too.

"That's awesome, wow you have so many tattoo's." I said placing my hands on his arm's observing all his tatts. He smiled at me as I continued rubbing my hands up and down his arms.

"Ahem!, am I interrupting something?" Matt said raising an eye.

"No!" Jeff said as we jumped apart.

"Jeff, was showing me his new tattoo." I explained.

"Oh cool you got it done!" Matt said walking over to us.

"Yeah man, it's done." Jeff said.

"Well Im gonna head back to Amy and the guys!" I said going back outside.

***JEFF POV***

I watched her walk back outside, she turned around and smiled before disappeared to the back, I smiled at her, she knew she was playing with fire and it didn't seem to bother her, then Matt brought me back to earth, I couldn't help but look at her she was beautiful, the way she touched me was… I don't even know how to explain it, but I knew the way Matt found us he was going to ask questions…. And I wanted to mess with him, Matt always thought he knew what was best for me, that wasn't always the case.

"What was that back there man?" He said nudging me.

"What?" I shrugged.

"That, you and Adin smiling at each other, you with your top off, her touching you, what's going on dude." He asked.

"Nothing's going on man, she wanted to see my ink that's all." I said putting my shirt back on.

"Well I hope that's all Jeff, she's out of bounds" Matt said.

"Matt she's hot I aint gonna lie man, and saying she's outta bounds don't help!"

"Just don't do it Jeff, whatever you're thinking of just dont, its barely legal and Shane trusts you Ok?" Matt said walking outside.

"Ok man." I said as he walked away I was contemplating going out to them but instead I stayed in the living room and turned on a movie instead.

* * *

**Ooooh it's getting interesting!!!The sexual tension.....Lol Please review.............xx**


	4. Chapter 4

***ADIN POV***

"I should head home soon, Mom and Dad will be wondering where the hell I am." I said.

"Stay here tonight." Amy said hugging me.

"Yeah Adin, you can sleep with me!" Shannon shouted. I laughed as Shane threw a ball at his head.

"You should stay Adin, plenty of room here!" Matt said still swimming around Shane agreed.

"Fine I'll stay with ye if ye want me to that badly, let me go get my stuff and I'll be back." I said heading inside. As I walked passed Jeff he was putting some DVD in the player. He noticed me going for the door and spoke up.

"Heading home?" He asked.

"Yep only for a second, I'm crashing here tonight, gotta go get my sexy underwear for Shannon." I said laughing.

***JEFF POV***

I couldn't believe she was staying here, and I hoped she was messing about the underwear for Shannon, I hated the idea of her with Shannon, If I couldn't have her neither could he!

She walked back into our house 10 minutes later with a tiny bag, she went outside to inform them she had returned and then she changed into stretchy grey shorts and a sexy spaghetti top. Gazing at the TV noticing the movie I was watching, she took a seat beside me.

"You like this movie?" She asked making conversation, it was on the concert scene.

"Yeah, love it, you?" I said.

"One of my fav's, 'Im in love with! This scene is awesome, everything about him in this scene screams sex, his voice just draws you in, it'd let him bite me anytime!" She smirked.

I was surprised at how upfront she was, but she was Shane's cousin so I was well used to it, her cousin was way worse…… at the moment anyway.

"So you gotta fetish for vamps hmm?" I questioned.

"Well I wouldn't say that but I love how sexy they are, their voice, how everything about them is so sexual especially in this movie, she's afraid of him but she still wants him, she wants to give her life to him and he knows it, then he teases her tasting her blood, but not biting her, touching her but never kissing her, placing his body on hers but never moving with her. Craving her but controlling his urges and that's what's so sexy about the movie, but I wouldn't find him hot if he didn't have long hair." She admitted.

I raised an eye. "You wouldn't?"

"No way, the long hair makes him sexy." She said coming a tiny bit closer.

"The movie is just so hot! They both want each other, they both know it's wrong, she wants to break the rules to have him and a few times it looks like she had him, but then he controls himself around her, every urge he has to have her he ignores, and that only makes her want him even more because she knows she's getting to him, she knows he is having to try and fight her off and he doesn't know how long more he can control his need for her." She said grinning at me,

I felt like she was describing us instead of the movie, well I felt like she was describing how I felt, but she couldn't know I wanted her could she? There was definite heat between us, I flirted with her but I knew I shouldn't, when she was in the kitchen I knew I shouldn't have pressed myself against her, but she didn't move away, in fact she pressed herself more to me, her scent was mind-blowing, the feeling of her body pressed against mine made me want to fuck her on the kitchen counter.

Her thoughts about the movie swirling in my mind, the way she smiled, thinking about the sexual ness of the movie made my mind crazy.

***ADIN POV***

He was watching my favourite vampire movie, the guy in it reminded me of Jeff and that's what turned me on about the film so much. He screamed sex just like Jeff, women wanted him, men wanted to be him, he was exactly like the guy in the movie except for the vampire part. Women threw themselves at Jeff and he knew it.

"So what do you like about it?" I said.

"I like how every bit of music in it, describes the amount of passion in the story, it's a sexy movie, they both crave each other, she drives him insane because he cant have her, but yet she stays around him anyway making him want her even more, she hopes eventually that he'll give in, but he cant, he wants to bite her but he wont and that kills her." Jeff said.

Me and Jeff watched the rest of the movie and we had some beers, but no one else noticed because they went to bed except for Shannon who was passed out on the floor, Amy and Matt went to bed a while ago but we doubted they were sleeping while Shane robbed Shannon's bed.. We were a little drunk to say the least. We both laughed as Shannon continued snoring.

"Do they ever go home." I asked and Jeff nodded as we continued watching the movie.

"You know what I'd tell them to screw the consequences and just get together! If he doesn't want her he can bite me!." I laughed and then it got a little more serious. He gazed at me and licked his lips.

"Could I bite you?" He asked grinning.

I smiled at him. "You wanna bite me?"

"Mmmhhmmm" He nodded.

I was seriously turned on right now and drunk, I wanted to get on top of him and screw him.

"You could bite me Jeff…" I said pulling my hair back as his head went down to my neck.

"But then….Shane might notice a mark and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." I said as he put his hands on my waist.

"Got a boyfriend." He whispered.

I put my hands on his legs to mover closer.. "Nope….I'm single."

He smiled. "So who were they guys in the backseat when you left today hmm?"

I grinned." Have you been watching me Jeff?"

"No, just saw a glimpse of two guys that's all." Jeff said brushing his lips over my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"None of them were mine…..their just silly little boys…my father Is very protective of his little girl so they couldn't been seen." I said smiling at him.

"You're not as innocent as you look are you?" Jeff asked.

"I never said I was innocent, people just assume when they see my parents." I smirked.

He smiled as we both leaned in.

***JEFF POV***

Ok so we were a little drunk, I had given her alcohol but not to get her drunk, I mean in some parts of the world it's legal to drink at 18 and I just couldn't say no to her. As we got a little more drunk I kept looking at her….her body was beautiful…her face was beautiful, I hated that I couldn't have her, I hated that I wanted her, but when she said screw the consequences I felt like It was a sign, so I drunkenly asked could I bite her….don't ask me why I just got a sudden urge to bite her, then I asked about those guys in the car, she said she wasn't involved with either, so she was single……..but still forbidden! It wasn't fair, she was sitting their in tiny clothes and I couldn't touch her………but then she leaned in and I did the same, to bad Shannon woke up before something happened.

"Ahhh Adin, you waited for me to go to bed!" He stood up grinning.

"Actually Shannon she was hanging with me!" I said.

"Shannon, Shane's in your bed." Adin said giggling.

"He what, uh I'm telling Matt!!!!" He shouted.

Me and Adin looked at each other.

"Shannon I wouldn't do that….." I managed to say before Adin placed her hand over my mouth.

"Yeah I think you should Shan!" Adin laughed as Shannon stomped up the stairs.

"Matt Shane's in my OH DEAR GOD MY EYES!!!!!!!" Shannon screamed.

Adin and I rolled over laughing.

"Shannon get the hell out!" Matt shouted.

"Shannon you pervert!!!" Amy screamed.

"Matt put some clothes on!!!" Shannon shouted closing the door.

Me and Adin nearly pissed ourselves seeing Shannon's face.

"Why……why did you let me go up there, I'll never be able to look at either of them again." He said placing himself beside us.

"Ok, I'm drunk and I need sleep." Adin said lifting herself off the couch.

"You know where your sleepin." I asked.

"Yeah, Matt showed me earlier." She said.

"Adin, want me check for monsters." Shannon said.

"Nah Shan, it's ok, I'll just cuff em like I did to you." She laughed.

"See Jeff, that's why I like her she's kinky." Shannon said drunkenly.

"Yeah I see that." I smiled looking at her, what was I doing, I had no idea…I just wanted her.

"Night Shan." she said.

"Night Jeff." She said winking at me heading up the stairs.

"G'night." I nodded.

"She's too sexy for her age man." I heard Shannon mumble.

"Yeah, she's hot alright." I agreed rubbing my neck.

"You want her don't you." Shannon raised an eye.

"No course not, she's 18 man, and she's Shane's cousin." I argued.

"Like that would stop you man!" Shannon laughed.

"Hey smartass you cant say much, she had you cuffed today!" I said laughing at him swigging off my beer.

"Shut it Jeff! I'm going to bed." Shannon said throwing a pillow at my face.

"Yeah…. Where you gonna sleep. You have no room, Shane's in your bed"

"Damn it!!!! I forgot that, maybe I'll sleep with Adin!" He grinned.

"Go ahead, but It'll be the last thing you'll ever do Shane'll kick your ass tomorrow."

"You know what Jeff, I think I'd be worth it." He said grinning.

"Don't even try it man, Matt said she's out of bounds." I pointed.

"Wow Jeff, jealous she might actually want me huh?" Shannon said.

"Yeah Shannon I'm jealous….I'm going to bed, you can crash on the couch…" I said tossing him a pillow and a blanket.

* * *

**So I like this chapter its funny, sexy and they kind of explain there feeling towards one another via the movie their watching. Poor Shannon always getting in trouble... Lol reviews please..... xxoo**


	5. Chapter 5

*THE NEXT MORNING*

***JEFF POV***

I woke up to the sound of a message. It was from my ex girlfriend Beth, she wanted to meet up with me for a talk, try to work things out…. She had cheated with me while I was on the road, I was pissed off to be honest, I worked my ass off to provide for her and she goes and fucks someone else! In a way I couldn't say I blamed her, I was gone a lot of the time….but still when you're with someone for nine years you expect trust, I mean I didn't go out and screw some ring rat girls, no because I was faithful, Beth on the other hand was not. I was trying to remember what I was doing last night, when It finally came to me, I hung with Adin most of the night, we watched the movie and oh fuck, did I ask her if I could bite her…….smooth Jeff, real smooth….. I had to clear things up with her, if I remembered correctly we almost kissed last night, even now I cant say I didn't want to, I did but she was out of bounds as Matt put it. But man she was getting to me, and I was letting her! She was just a kid, a stupid kid! She was eighteen I was twenty four, six years in the age difference. Maybe seeing Beth again wasn't such a bad idea, at least I'd stop thinking about Adin for a while….I text Beth back and told her I'd meet her for dinner.

When I got up out of bed I met Adin in the hallway. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Adin listen last night, what happened between me and you, we were both pissed."

"Jeff nothing happened between us last night." Adin said crossing her arms.

"I know it didn't but, I'm guessing if Shannon hadn't woke up something probably would have…." I whispered.

"Yeah I guess you're right…and I know I wouldn't have stopped it, I was too drunk." She smirked walking away.

"Me neither." I muttered resting my head against the wall knowing she didn't hear me.

After that she left the house and I didn't see her all day. I had looked out my window to see her room but she wasn't there. I painted most of the day and eventually began getting ready for my date?… I guess that's what you'd call it. I had to lie to Matt, Amy and the guys about meeting Beth, I said I was going for dinner with an old friend called Grace, they hated Beth, hated her for doing what she did to me…they never forgave her, so I had no choice but to lie to them.

After a long shower I got dressed and got a call from Beth.

"_Hey"_

"_Hey Jeff, are you picking me up?_

"_Yeah, I'll be about twenty minutes."_

"_Ok cool, see you then."_

"_Bye Beth." I said hanging up my cell._

As I turned to leave the room I was met by Adin.

"Going somewhere Hardy?" She questioned, she looked smoking hot standing there in a black bikini, I guessed she was over for the pool party.

"Yeah, meeting an old friend for dinner." I admitted.

"Well I just came up to get a towel, so have fun." She smiled.

"I'll try." I said leaving seeing her in that really made me not want to leave.

***ADIN POV***

As I went downstairs Jeff had already gone, he seemed very anxious to get out and I didn't know why. I jumped into the pool with Shannon and we swam around while Shane, Matt and Amy cooked at the barbeque grill. Shannon kept splashing with water. "Damn Shannon you're so dead." I said jumping on his back. "Hey if me splashing you means your body is this close to mine, I think I'm gonna splash you more often." He laughed. "Haha very funny." I said sticking out my tongue.

2 hours later I decided to head home., I took a long bath and when I got out I put on my bra and panties I decided to stay in my underwear instead of putting on clothes, it was way too hot!, plus I was only hanging out in my room listening to music.

***JEFF POV***

It wasn't too late when I got in, I figured I shouldn't stay out too late, or I'd get questioned. Me and Beth decided to give it another go, I don't know why I was really doing this, I didn't feel that attracted to her anymore, sure I had needs that she would satisfy….barely. As I got to my room I didn't bother turning on the light, I was pretty tired and I decided to just go to bed. As I crashed on my bed still in my clothes I looked over to the window to see Adin's light on in her room, I thought she was still downstairs but I didn't pay any attention. Her curtains were still open and suddenly she was standing there In her tiny underwear. I blinked having to look twice, I even slapped myself making sure I wasn't dreaming… it probably would have been better if I was dreaming… I wouldn't have felt like as much as a stalker, I stared at her with such intensity as she sat on her bed, she threw her head back and began rubbing her hands over her body, stopping one hand at her breasts while the other slowly made its way down in between her legs, as she finally lay her body fully on the bed. I swallowed hard and tried to look away, I managed to do so for about 3 seconds. When I looked again her hand was inside her bra and she was squeezing her breasts. I saw her bite her lips in pleasure. I felt myself getting harder and harder with every second I was looking at her, I couldn't look away any longer, I didn't want to…….I felt my pants get tighter so finally I unzipped it placing my hand on my now throbbing member. I moaned as I saw her sliding her hand into her panties. I could see the smile on her face as she began rubbing herself, I gripped myself lightly and began moving my hand up and down fast. I whispered her name softly. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Jeff, you in there." Matt spoke, I was going to ignore him and then he knocked again, I felt like telling him to fuck off, I was getting seriously frustrated, I was so close to coming, and Matt refused to stop knocking. "Yeah, Matt I'm coming man, hold on." I shouted zipping up my pants again.

"What the hell took you so long, you jerkin off in there." He laughed

I turned on the light, deciding not to answer the comment, instead hiding the bulge in my pants. "What's up Matt."

"Nothing just wanted to see how dinner went that's all." He admitted.

"Oh um it was fine……." I said slowly, my mind was still racing with thoughts of Adin touching herself.

"You ok man, you look a little…..I don't know flushed." Matt asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired, I'm gonna go to bed Matt, we'll talk later." I said closing the door.

As I went back to the window, she had closed her blinds. Fuck! Had she seen me? Please god say no, Shane would cut my balls off. So would Matt! I couldn't help it, she was beautiful , so sexy I know Its wrong, she's eighteen, I would get over this infatuation with her, that's why I had Beth now, but god damn it I don't get hard looking at Beth! It was just with Adin, and the way she looks at me like she has the same desires the same passion in her eyes as I do In mine. Christ I just needed to go to bed without thinking about her, how I would manage it I didn't know, I wouldn't, knowing she was in the house beside me pleasuring herself…touching herself where I've thought of touching her….damn she had me where she wanted me….I needed to get her out of my head!

***ADIN POV***

All night I had been with Shane, Matt, Shannon and Amy but all I could think about was Jeff, where was he going what was he doing, why wasn't he here, Jeff was in my head more than I like guys to be in it, he was bothering me, and I never let a guy bother me, I was so frustrated that I was letting this guy get to me…..Jeff was nailed in my head… I couldn't stop thinking about him, I was listening to music in my room and all of it reminded me of him….Damn! Just thinking about him was turning me on, I couldn't take it any longer I began touching myself out of pure frustration, I needed some release…I left my curtains open knowing well he could see into my room from his, his lights were off so I didn't think he was in there, but thinking that there was a chance was really turning me on, suddenly I looked over and saw a light turn on in his room, Jeff was at the door talking to Matt, when I saw Matt I closed the curtains…..had Jeff been there all the time…..had he seen me….I wish I knew.

***JEFF POV***

The next few nights were spent in my room just watching her……she was just beautiful, she was like a drug to me….and me and drugs never end well……Matt, Shane and Amy had gone back on the road and only me and Shannon were home, Adin came over a lot to hang with Shannon, he was taking a few weeks off the road to work on Gas Chamber Ink. I had promised Shane I'd keep an eye on her…..if only he knew how much I was keeping an eye on her…. I was watching her right now, she was in the pool with Shannon wrestling in the water, he had her in his arms…..why did that make me angry……because I wanted her in my arms, but she would never know that, she couldn't .

"Hey man help me take her down will ya she's kind of strong!" Shannon shouted as Adin got the upper hand on him.

"Ah Shannon you pussy!" I said jumping in. I knew I shouldn't but we were just having fun.

"Fine bring it, I'll still kick both your asses." Adin laughed.

I swam to her and Shannon as we grabbed her.

"Oh my god, you assholes that's not fair." She said as I threw her over my shoulder.

"Jeff put me down." She said hitting my back.

"Nope." I smirked.

"Shannon help me!!!" She screamed.

"What will you do for me?" He asked.

"Whatever you want me to do, Shane's not here." She said.

"Sorry Jeff she has a point." Shannon said trying to get her.

"Shannon you know the rules." I said.

"Screw the rules." Shannon said as Adin jumped on my back, her wet body on mine made It hard to concentrate, I was sure if Shannon wasn't here I wouldn't have controlled myself and I would have kissed her. She was breath taking, every bit of her was to die for, I longed for her legs to be wrapped around my waist….. Fuck! I had to stop thinking of her like this, but she never made it easy, her outfits, her body her face…… damn she was tempting. And seeing her half naked in the water pressing her body to mine, makes it impossible not to want her right here right now. I didn't know how long I could control my lust for her, she was In my head, with no sign of getting out.

A while later we headed inside, we had been in the pool for what felt like hours. Adin and I sat on the couch as Shannon took a call in the other room. She was so close to be, inches away and I still couldn't touch her, was I forgetting totally about Beth?? Did I care about Beth?….Obviously not much.

She plopped her head on my shoulder and I began to get hot.

"I'm bored Nero." She sighed.

"Me too, what ya wanna do." I asked, she looked at me, a grin across her face.

"You know what I wanna do." She smiled.

"I do?" I questioned, was she thinking what I think she was thinking??

She stood up and dragged me to my feet. "Teach me how to wrestle!" She said.

I gotta admit that was a bit disappointing, but at least I'd have some contact with her. God forgive me…….

As we were walking to the ring, she jumped onto my back and wrapped her legs around me. "Adin what are you doing girl?" I questioned secretly loving her being on me.

"I just wanted a piggy back and you were my victim." She said smiling.

Finally we reached the ring and she slid into the ring as I did.

"I like this feeling." She said looking around the ring.

"Yeah…. You'd love it around twenty thousand people screaming and shouting your name." I said, I loved the crowd, they were always what kept me going.

"This is what I wanna do." She admitted.

"I wanna wrestle."

"Then I'll help you." I smiled.

After a while Shannon came out and helped out too showing her some basic moves, and we had a quick match to show her the ropes, if Shane found out we were training her, he'd have a heart attack. But if this is what she wants, I say let her do it she was pretty good at it. Suddenly it was me and her alone again, Shannon went inside to order some take out for us.

"Ok I want you to get up on the turnbuckle and do a cross body onto this mat." I said pointing to the support mat.

"What, are you crazy Nero?? I cant do that." She said beginning to get nervous.

"Of course you can, you can do anything you set your mind to." I added.

"Ok." She said reluctantly climbing the turnbuckles.

"Relax." I said helping her steady up.

When I let go, she balanced well, then I told her to jump. She did it perfectly onto the mat.

"Good, now once more this time I want you to cross body me, its no use jumping on a mat, when you have an opponent in the ring." I said as she went back up top.

As she was steadying herself she lost her balance and stumbled until I caught her in my arms, I too lost my balance and soon we were both on the ground. Adin was underneath me.

She laughed. "Could've been a lot worse." I couldn't help but smile, she was under me, I had her where I had wanted her for sometime now.

"You ok." I said brushing the hair out of her face.

"Yeah……, I'm ugh….fine." She said looking into my eyes and then at my lips. Her eyes were full with lust and need, I hungered for her, would it hurt to have her so much??

I looked at her, and she gazed at me once more as I lowered my head to kiss her the door opened, neither of us moved. Shannon walked in awkwardly as he saw me on top of Adin.

"What's going on." He questioned smiling. I looked down at her again.

"Adin fell off the turnbuckle, she hit her head." I said getting up helping Adin to her feet.

"You ok babe?" He said, as Adin looked at me slightly confused.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Jeff saved me from the worst part. She smiled.

"Cool, so take out's gonna be twenty minutes." He said walking out and once again we were alone, this was awkward, yes we had come close to making out before but we had been partly drunk and that was the excuse, this time there was no excuses, no alcohol no nothing, this time it was passion, I knew she could feel it too.

"I'm going to go inside." She said going to slide out of the ring, suddenly I felt myself pulling her back and into my arms, she looked at me and before she could say anything my lips were on hers, it was a quick kiss but I felt her kiss back, it was full of passion and desire. I stopped it before it went to far, not really knowing what to say she slid out of the ring and went inside obviously confused to why I kissed her, I sat in the ring for a few minutes thinking about what had taken place, she was mind blowing and I didn't regret kissing her for a moment, I only wish I didn't let her leave, Shane would kill me if he were here, but I had given up caring, I wanted her….. And that was a problem of mine, when I want something I do everything in my power to get it.

* * *

**Woo finally some mouth action, I promise you there shall be more interaction as it goes on, grrr Beth is back in the picture hehe, maybe Adin should get a bf to make Jeff jealous, or will Jeff dump Beth now?? Hmmmmm and what about Shannon??? Any ideas for him and his next piece of underwear??? lol xxoo**


	6. Chapter 6

***ADIN POV***

So……Jeff kissed me, Nero had finally kissed me and all I did was walk away….. I didn't know how to react, I had wanted this for so long, I had dreamt of it for so long but I had gotten close to Shannon and Jeff, I had spent more time at Jeff's with them than I spent at my own house, my parents were gone a lot on business and I usually had an empty house so I hung with Jeff and Shan instead. I still had feelings for Jeff but he wasn't some conquest anymore, he was a friend, but friends don't kiss each other…do they? I mean It's not like I asked for him to kiss me, I fell off the damn turnbuckle and he caught me, we fell down but we should have gotten up, Instead he kissed me, and It was……..Mind-blowing I just said mind-blowing didn't I? It was amazing I cant lie, did I make the biggest mistake of my life walking away from that?? Did he want something from us? Something serious? Was it just spur of the moment? I could still feel his lips on mine, I wanted him to do it again, I'm gonna kiss him, just go out to the ring and kiss him, just let it happen.

***END POV***

***JEFF POV***

As I sat in the ring I rested my head against the bottom turnbuckle, just sitting there thinking, then suddenly my cell rang.

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Jeff." _

"_Oh hey Beth, how've you been?"_

"_I've been good, listen I'm off tomorrow so I was thinking of going to a that new Club Red tonight, do you want to come, we could get dinner first?"_

"_Yeah Club Red sounds good, I'll pick you up at about 8.30??"_

"_Great, bye Jeff." Beth said hanging up._

What the hell was I doing? I was with Beth to keep my mind off of Adin but here I was ten minutes ago, my lips on Adin's great! How is that keeping my mind off of her, I cant stop thinking about her, I cant get away from her she's only next door to my house, I can see straight into her room, hell she's here most days anyway! I don't want to have to stay away from her, she's my friend we've become close, she's so young but I couldn't help it today, I had to kiss her, to taste her just once, I craved her so much I just needed one ounce of release but I had to stop this thing with her, why was I calling it a thing? It was nothing! I have Beth, I love Beth, I want Adin…I mean Beth!!!! Araghh Forget about Adin Jeff!!!!

***END JEFF POV***

***ADIN POV***

Beth?? Who the hell was Beth? Wasn't that his ex??? Shannon mentioned she fucked someone else behind Jeff's back. Why was he going to Club Red with her? I was going to go out there and kiss him!!! And here he was talking to some chick ten minutes after he kisses me!!! You know what fuck this, I don't care anymore, that kiss meant nothing to him, hell I didn't mean anything to him!

I walked back into the house to Shannon, and Jeff finally came in side.

"Jeff what took you so long?" Shannon asked.

"Oh I was just um working on my swan-ton man." He said walking up stairs….Fucking liar…. Lying to his best friend. I heard his conversation with her!

"Your foods gonna be cold dude." Shannon said taking some pizza.

"Forget it, I'm meeting with a friend for dinner and headin out so you too can have it." He said finding a black shirt in the wash.

Shannon laughed. "With who?"

"Just a friend." Jeff lied again…prick, I should really tell Shannon who he's really going with but it wasn't my place.

"Ha Adin, Jeff's gonna get laid!" Shannon shouted nudging me and Jeff flipped him off.

I got up from the couch. "Don't catch a disease Jeff!"

" I know your type." I muttered before going into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later he was gone out the door.

Shannon was still eating. "Wonder who he's gone with?" Shannon said.

"Yeah I wonder." I said sarcastically lowering my voice.

Shannon looked at me strangely. "Why so glum Adin, jealous of the girl Jeff is gonna screw?" He laughed, he likes to think I was made for Jeff.

"Shut up Shannon." I said getting pissed off. He put his hands up. "Hey I'm sorry, I'm just kidding."

"Yeah well don't!" I snapped, I never got angry at Shannon but I was just taking It out on him.

"What's up Adin seriously." He asked worriedly.

"I cant say."

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything." He said smiling at me.

I looked at him, those big shiny eyes glaring at me.

I sighed, "Ok but you cant tell anyone, I'm not even supposed to know!"

"Ok just tell me." He said.

"It's Jeff…. I know who he's going with, I overheard the conversation." I admitted.

"Well who's he going with?" Shannon questioned.

I Sighed. "He's going with Beth." The minute I said her name Shannon's face dropped.

"You're joking right?" He said quietly.

"No Shan, I'm not, their gone to some new Club….Um Club Red I think." I knew that was the name but I didn't want him to think I knew every detail of the conversation either. Suddenly he got up.

"Me and you are goin out." He said. I was confused, Jeff was with some bimbo slut and he wanted to go out??

"What where are we goin?" I asked.

"Club Red, I'm gonna go get Jeff." He said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked, Jeff would flip if he knew I heard the conversation and I didn't want him to argue with me.

"Look Adin, Beth is a slut, she cheated on Jeff multiple times, times I'm sure he still doesn't know about, I don't want him to get hurt, look we'll go down there and keep an eye, ok, when he comes home I'll have a word." Shannon reassured me.

"No dude then he'll ask questions about how you know." I said.

"I'll tell him my friend from Gas Chamber was there and he saw him." Shannon said.

"I wont get into the club I'm not old enough." I complained, he hadn't thought this through at all. It was Shan after all!

"Adin, I'm a professional Wrestler for WWE, you can pretend to be my girlfriend, plus you look older than you are." He winked..

"Ugh ok let me get dressed properly." I said going next door, I wouldn't have to explain where I was going since my parents were always away on business, it was their business so at least they were together. And I didn't care, I had Shannon and Jeff. As I rumbled through my closet I found a tight black above the knee dress and black stilettos, my hair was straightened as I decided to leave it that way. Twenty minutes later, Shannon was waiting in the car, his mouth dropped as I got in.

I looked at him, his jaw on the floor as he kept his eyes on me "What, Shannon we're going to a club, your famous, I'm pretending to be your girlfriend, I have to look awesome!" I said putting a hand through my long hair.

He was still staring. "You seriously do look awesome!!!!"

"Yeah…. I know." I laughed as we drove to the club. He hadn't planned on drinking, but I told him if he wanted to I was down to drive home. He was pretty pissed off in the car, he hated when Jeff lied to him. Finally we got there, and I told him to calm down and enjoy the night, they might not even show. As we walked into the new club people were already running up to Shannon, and he was happily signing things for them all.

"Hey there's a few guys from Gas Chamber, come on we'll sit over here." Shannon said taking my hand and guiding me to a table. He introduced me to some of his friends, but I already knew Chad and Shane. I was talking and laughing with the group but I have to admit I was looking for Jeff, it was bothering me that the prick wasn't here yet! Would he show at all. I locked my eyes on a beer mat at our table and began twisting and tearing it out of sheer frustration finally I had enough of sitting down & getting angry so I decided to find a guy and dance with him. I might as well have fun while I'm out. It's not like I'm gonna screw anyone, I was here with Shannon after all, I could hardly have him reporting to Shane I was getting off with some randomer at a club! As I stood up from the table I saw a couple enter the club, it was them, Beth and Jeff… perfect. He hadn't seen me and she didn't know who I was anyway. I didn't think there was anything special about her but what did I know. As I walked across the floor a certain guy caught my eye, the one and only Cody Rhodes, what he was doing in North Carolina was beyond me but I always found him attractive. I caught him looking at me, and I cheekily smiled at him, walking his way until he stopped me, I knew he would and I wouldn't reject him if he wanted a dance. Cody was a nice guy, 21 and good looking, but he wasn't Jeff, then again I wasn't going to get Nero was I?

"Well well if it isn't the beautiful Adin Helm's, long time no see girl." He said smirking. I had met him at multiple shows and I attended some FCW shows too when he was in developmental.

"Nice to see you too Cody, still running high for WWE I see." I said as he stood up.

"Oh you watch me huh?" He said grinning at me.

"Oh yeah I watch RAW all the time, Ted is my favourite after all, you just seem to be on when he is." I said laughing.

"Smart-ass." He said chuckling.

"So what're you doing in Carolina?" I asked.

"Got a few days off, my old college friend invited me down here, his Dads the owner of the club, so free alcohol all night." He said as I chuckled.

"So how'd you get in here?" He asked raising an eye.

I pointed at Shannon was currently sitting at the table with the guys from Gas Chamber swigging back a beer. "Came with him, I'm his girlfriend for tonight." I said laughing.

"Just pretend?" He said coming closer to me.

I nodded. "Mmhmm just pretend." I whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"So it's ok if I ask you to dance?" He said putting a hand around my waist.

"Let's go." I said pulling him onto the floor as Candy Shop came on, oh the song choice couldn't have been more perfect.

As we began dancing I caught Jeff sitting at a table, his eyes locked on mine, Shit! He had seen me and had a look as if to say "What the fuck are you doing here?" but I decided I was going to ignore him.

Cody pulled me closer to him as I began swinging my hips from side to side pushing my body more and more into him after every swing. Suddenly he spun me around so my back was to him, at this point I was looking at Jeff again who I quickly noticed was still looking at us. For some reason It bothered me that he was looking, he had his little Beth but he wasn't paying her any attention. I looked away and Suddenly I felt Cody's lips kissed my jaw line and traced down to my neck. I smiled at him. He looked at me. "You wanna get outta…" He was interrupted.

"Cody boy she aint goin anywhere but home, right now." Jeff said putting an arm around me as myself and Cody separated. How the fuck did he get over so fast!!!

"Jeff what the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing, I just think it's past your bedtime don't you?." He said keeping hold of me.

"Jeff, I can take her home." Cody offered. I smiled.

"Oh no you don't Rhodes, don't you have a girlfriend to be getting to? Or one of your ring rats? Jeff smirked.

"Adin I'm not with anyone, I swear." Cody said quickly.

"I don't believe you Jeff." I said angrily.

"I don't care, he's Orton's lackey you'll just be one his conquests." Jeff said.

"Do you have a problem Hardy?" Cody asked, I looked for Beth who I think had gone to the bathroom as I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Yeah Cody I do and its you hittin on an eighteen year old girl!" Jeff shouted getting into Cody's face.

"Stop!" I said but no one was listening.

"So what I'm twenty one, what's so wrong with that Jeff? Cody asked.

" …. Oh wait I see, you want Adin, is that it, you want her for yourself?" Cody said smirking but I couldn't help to look and see what Jeff's reaction would be.

"Shut It Rhodes, ." Jeff said angrily.

"What Jeff, jealous that she wants a real man?" Cody laughed.

"A real man, who you Cody, don't make me laugh, a real man doesn't use his Daddy's legacy to get into the wrestling business, a real man earns it." Jeff said getting in face.

"At least I didn't turn to drugs." He said as Jeff punched Cody in the face and then being pulled back by a now alert Shannon. I was shocked at Cody and Jeff, Jeff for hitting Cody and Cody for bringing up Jeff's past, that was none of his business!

"Jeff!" I said as Cody ducked.

"You're fucking crazy Jeff." Cody said. Finally he offered me his hand.

"Adin come on let's go."

"Cody there is no way I'm going with you after what you said to Jeff, I'm sorry." I said walking out angrily, Shannon offered to come out too but I told him id be back. Shannon let go of Jeff as Beth came over to them.

"Shannon what are you doing here!" Jeff said confused.

"I came here to see if it was true, that you had actually gotten back with her." Shannon said looking disgusted at Beth.

"Look Shannon what happened was a long time ago." She said trying to defend herself.

"Don't talk to me Beth, I don't want to fucking hear it, or see you again, Jeff she'll be screwing guys behind your back in no time." Shannon said as Jeff got angry once again.

"Stay out of it man!" Jeff said.

"You lied to me Jeff, this is what she does to you! You never lie but the minute that bitch is back on the scene you lie about where you're going and what you're doing.!"

Jeff stood quiet as Beth spoke. "Come on Jeff I've had enough of this.. Let's go" Beth said as she walked away, Jeff behind her until Shannon stopped him.

"Jeff what the hell are you doing?" Shannon asked more calmer now.

"Shannon, look I know Beth's screwed up in the passed but nothing will happen this time man." Jeff said trying to reassure Shannon.

"Jeff, stop lying to yourself dude." Jeff looked confused.

"Stop lying to myself? What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned.

"You don't want Beth, you haven't fallen in love with her all over again! You're using her." Shannon said.

"And why would I be using her?" Jeff asked.

"So you have a distraction away from Adin or to make Adin jealous!" Shannon said louder.

"What are you talking about Shannon?"

"Come on Jeff, don't tell me you cant see it, you're not blind! You're fallin for her… hard, I see the way you look at her, the way ye flirt with each other, and just now with Cody, you were jealous that she was flirting with someone other than you! You've been crazy bout her since day one, so Jeff, now's your chance to tell her." Shannon said walking back to the table.

I stayed outside for another few minutes, I couldn't go back inside yet, I needed air I needed to calm down, I was upset, angry and confused and just as I started to chill out Beth and Jeff came outside. Beth got into the cab but Jeff saw me standing there he looked at me for a moment but I ignored him looking the other way. Suddenly he muttered something to her and closed the cab door leaving Beth in the cab as it drove away. I wondered why she got a cab, Jeff's car was here.

I saw him walking toward and I began walking away.

"Adin, don't just walk away!" Jeff said running after me.

"Why shouldn't I? You just embarrassed the hell out of me in there!" I shouted.

"Look I'm sorry about that___" He said quietly.

"Don't fucking lie! You're not a bit sorry Jeff!"

He stayed quiet for a moment. "Why did ye come here, you and Shannon, did you know I was going to be here?" He questioned and I went red. He couldn't know I heard his conversation.

"We just decided to come out it had nothing to do with you, or Beth."

"Really cause when you saw me with Beth you didn't looked too shocked, it was like you were expecting to see me walk in with her." He said.

"Well Sherlock you're wrong, we just decided to go out to see the new club, now I'm going!" I said walking away once more.

"I know you heard the phone call this afternoon between Beth and I." He announced putting his hands in his pockets. I stopped walking.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Thought I heard footsteps when I hung up, and you were pissed when I was headin out."

"Ok so I overheard the conversation big deal." I shrugged.

"So you told Shannon our plans and then decided to come down to spy on me is that it?" He questioned.

"Oh go fuck yourself Jeff! It was Shannon's idea to go out tonight not mine. Believe me I'm regretting coming here now." I said.

"I'll take you home." He offered.

"I'm not going home!" I said standing my ground.

"Adin, come on." He said.

"No Jeff, I came with Shannon, I'll leave with Shannon, go catch up with Beth." I said bitterly, even I didn't like the sour tone of it, but I was mad at him.

"Why the hell did you have to come over to myself and Cody, everything was fine until you came over!" I said.

"Jesus Adin he was all over you, touching you everywhere, what did you expect me to do, leave it happen, so you'd be given him head the whole way to his hotel?"

"Jeff I'm a smart girl. Hittin him was the most foolish thing you could have done, what if you get in trouble with WWE?"

"Oh I'm shakin!" He said.

"You're so immature." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look I promised Shane I'd take care of you when himself and your parents are gone." He said.

"I'm not a kid Jeff!" I said.

"I know, look I'm sorry about Cody ok, he's just not right for you." Jeff said.

"Yeah… and who is Jeff??" I questioned.

"I don't know Adin but Cody's scum, and he's three years older than you." He said. I was confused.

"So what Jeff, it's a three year difference?"

"Yeah three years too much!" He said scratching his head.

"So what about today then, what was that about?" I asked.

"What?"

"You kissed me today, or have you forgotten??" I asked.

"Adin that was a mistake, it was in the heat of the moment." He said.

"A mistake?." That really hurt, I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach.

"Yeah it meant nothing right?" He asked me, what could I say? What should I say.

"Well if that's what it meant to you, it shouldn't matter what I think, seems you've already made up your mind."

"Look we're friends, we shouldn't ruin that, plus you're so much younger than me Adin, we'd want different things in the long run." He said.

I nodded. " Ok, if that's how you feel I cant change that, I'm going to get Shannon, I wanna go home."

"I'll bring you home." Jeff offered. I looked around for a long moment avoiding his gaze, I wanted to take the ride home, hell I would have taken the ride off of Beth I was so tired now! But I didn't know if it would be awkward.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked him, he looked at me confused.

"Why not, look I don't want things to be weird between us." He said opening his car door. I rang Shannon from outside to tell him Jeff was bringing me home. Then I got into Jeff's corvette, the drive was quiet, we didn't speak much and when he tried to make conversation I just nodded or gave a yes/no answer. Finally he pulled up to my house and I got out.

"Thanks Jeff." I said quietly closing the door.

"I'll walk you to the house I wanna make sure you actually go in." He said smiling.

"Well I'm hardly going to go find Cody after what he said to you Jeff." I said looking at him in the eyes.

He just smiled. "Night Jeff."

I took the final step to my house and of course I tripped on the path, but Jeff caught me In his arms. I wrapped my arms around him while I straightened myself up.

"You ok?" He asked brushing the hair out of my face. He looked at me for a long moment, leaving his fingers stroke my cheek.

"I'm fine." I nodded. Finally he released me but I didn't want to be let go.

"G'Night." He said.

"Night" I said as I walked in and closed the door, I threw myself on the ground when I entered my house. I was so confused and angry, Jeff was a crush and I would get over him, and if I didn't I would make him believe I had! I was adamant now, more than ever!

***JEFF POV***

I fell onto my bed when I had gotten home. I was tired, tired of my feelings, tired of my confusion, tired of not having Adin in my arms.

Was it so bad? Probably. I couldn't go behind Shane's back, he trusted me with his cousin. Trusted that I wouldn't touch her or kiss her but I had, I had kissed her and I loved it. Yeah that's right I loved it, I know its wrong but it felt right, felt better than being with Beth, or anyone else. Do you realise how hard it was to watch her with Cody? The way she had him in a matter of seconds, with a flick of her wrist. She could have anyone she wanted, and knowing that worried me. She could have a boyfriend tomorrow! And I could do nothing to stop her, I wouldn't do anything to stop her, in the end I'd break her heart. She's so young, too young to settle down, I don't even know if she's into me, she's drivin me crazy.

As I lay there I turned to see her light on in her room, wearing tiny shorts and a baby pink tank top. She was in bed reading a book, an actual book! Must girls her age read Us weekly! But she was reading a book. I stayed in the same position on the bed with my light off just looking at her, waiting for her next movement to take place, but eventually she fell asleep and how I wished she could have been in my arms, keeping her warm. Why did I tell her that kiss was a mistake, It was anything but.

***ADIN POV***

I woke the next morning with him on my mind once again, sitting up in my bed remembering everything from the night before. Jeff saying the kiss we shared was a mistake swimming in my head Ugh!!! I let out a sigh, that's what he thought it was, a mistake but it didn't feel like one. He made it clear last night that age difference mattered to him, we were just friends and the kiss meant nothing. After a while of thinking I decided I needed to get over this crush on him… who was I kidding it was far more than a crush, I'm falling for him extremely hard and fast and I shouldn't. I was going to get over him, stay away from them all as much as I could until I forget about this.

* * *

**Ok so that was a long chapter! Theres more to come but I like where its going right now! I just wanted to know, what you would like to see happen next, it would help me if I got some ideas. Please!!!!! And Review Please, I love feedback! BTW Do you like Adin?? Jeff?? Who's Your fave and what do you think of Adins character? xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, my Grandmother passed away and I just have not been up to doing much, she was such a big part of my life and I just needed some time to myself. But I'm ok now! Back writing again because I know she'd want me to keep going! Love you Nan!!!!**

**So not much interaction between Jeff/Adin in this, well not sexual lol, but I'm working on chapter 8 atm! Just had to put up Chapter 7, I was starting to get the shakes!!! Lol**

* * *

As I listened to my I-pod, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I answered the phone and was happy to hear the voice of one of my best friends who had moved to Florida. Her Dad had gotten some big job so they up and left N.C for Florida. She was my best friend and I hated her leaving.

"Hello."

"Adin! It's me Kristen."

"Oh My God Kris! I've missed you so much!"

"I miss you too, listen I wanna come back to Cameron for a few days, my parents are bringing their overly snobby friends over to us for a few days, so I'm not staying here, but I was wondering…"

"If you could stay with me?" I asked laughing.

"Yes……can I please, it would just be for a few days Adin please…" She begged.

"Kristen of course you can stay with me, my parents love you, they wont mind."

"Cool, cause I'm getting on the plane now."

"Now, you mean you're coming here today?"

"Yeah, I hope that's ok, I mean I can crash at a hotel." She said.

"No, its actually great, I'll come pick you up at the airport, I'll see you later, safe trip."

"KK, love ya Adin!" She said hanging up. This is just what I needed, to see my friend and finally tell her about everything that's been going on in my life.

I decided the best thing to do was to have a long bath and clear my head. I was worked up over everything, and the fact that he lived next door didn't help at all. As I placed my head back in the bath, I kept picturing him…watching me as I sat, wet and naked in the hot water. I imagined him sitting at the edge of the tub watching me rub my body. His gaze on me, never leaving me. I closed my eyes and began picturing Jeff slide his hand between my legs. I arched myself forward as my fingers went in deeper. I let out a soft moan as the pleasure built up inside me, the steam from the bath was making my body sweat. I continued imagining Jeff pumping his fingers in and out of me, I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming as the weight of the water added to the intense pleasure I was feeling. "Jeff." I whispered. Suddenly I opened my eyes and stopped. What the hell was I doing!? I was supposed to be forgetting Jeff, thinking about anything but him, and here I was getting off to him! I was being an idiot. I pulled the plug out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around my body. I opened the door and screamed as I saw the man in front of me. "Jesus Christ Jeff, you almost gave me a fricken heart attack, what the hell are you doing here!" I asked tightening the grip of my towel, it was then I realised how short the towel was, it was just over my knees.

"Sorry Adin, I didn't mean to scare you, you're parents let me in, Shane, Matt and Amy are on their way home, so Shan and I were gonna start up the grill for a barbeque, wanna come over?" He asked. As I thought about it, I felt his eyes on my body and I just wanted him to kiss me, I wanted him to touch me, but he didn't. I couldn't go over. I promised myself I would stay away from them all…it was for the best.

"I cant Jeff, I'm going out." I said quietly as he frowned.

"You're going out? With who?" He asked, and I could swear there was a hint of jealousy in his voice, but I was probably just looking out for something that wasn't there.

"Just a friend, she's in town for a day or two, I'm going to go pick her up at the airport and then we're gonna go out." Jeff nodded at me but said nothing.

"Well I'm getting pretty cold, so I'm gonna get dressed, tell Shane I'm sorry." I said walking into my bedroom.

"Yeah, I'll tell him, bye Adin."

"Cya Jeff." I said as I watched him walk down the stairs. I walked into my room and got dressed, deciding to go with jeans, converse and a white tank top, I grabbed a hoody and my keys as I went down stairs. After I explained to my parents that Kristen was staying for a few days, they ordered me to go get her some things, new bed sheets and all that crap. I hopped into the black SUV and drove to the mall. I switched on the FM transmitter, I put my I-Pod on shuffle and Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me came on, I forgot why I downloaded the song but the lyrics spoke to me, it felt kind of like the situation I was in with Jeff. But our situation was just a bit worse, it wasn't all happy endings, yeah he had a girlfriend, she didn't always understand him, she didn't like his music, I understood him, I liked his music, liked the same movies had the same humour but it was the age difference and the fact that Jeff felt nothing for me that made it all the more complicated.

I reached the mall and headed for the bedding shop, after purchasing some new bed clothes, I headed for the supermarket and bought some food for Kristen in case she didn't eat that crappy plane food. 2 hours later I was picking her up at the airport waiting at the arrivals area. Some people question how myself and Kristen get on so well, she's a girly girl and I'm a punk rocker but we have an understanding and we just click. The arrivals started coming out, men, women, kids and then finally Kristen.

"Adin!" She said running towards me.

"You're here!" I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Of course I'm here, I was going insane in Florida, I needed to come home for a while."

"Dude I've missed you so much, it's not the same without you here!"

"I know, but at least I'm here for a few days, so any guys I should no about." She asked, as she climbed into the SUV. I laughed at her, how could I tell her about Jeff? She'd laugh and say I was a stupid little girl with a crush. But knowing Kristen, if she saw Jeff, she'd probably want to screw him. We parked into the driveway and Jeff and Shannon were outside throwing a ball around, I was glad to see Jeff and Shan made up.

"Who are those hotties?" Kristen said looking out the car window.

"The blonde guy is Shannon, and rainbow over there is Jeff, there wrestlers too, there my cousins friends." I said acting like I didn't really care.

"I think we should go say hi!" She said hopping out the car in her denim skirt and her devious smile, she was a total flirt. I opened the boot and we grabbed her bags.

"Hey Adin!" Shannon said grabbing me from behind.

"Hey Shan." I said, I could see Jeff coming over out of the corner of my eye. So much for me staying away.

"So you gonna introduce us." Shannon asked pointing at Kristen.

"Oh Sorry." I said, I was getting distracted by looking at Jeff again, why does he have this effect on me.

"Um Shannon, Jeff, this is my best friend Kristen, she's staying here for a few days, she forcefully relocated to Florida.

"Nice to meet you." Both guys said. I picked up a suitcase but Jeff took it from me.

"Lemme take that." He said as his hand brushed off mine, I felt a shiver go down my spine at his touch. Kristen gave me a look but said nothing. She followed Jeff in with another bag.

"She's cute Ad, but I was definitely more attracted to you when I saw you move in, your skirt was shorter." He said laughing. I smacked him on the shoulder. The house was empty when we entered, my parents had gone to a 60th birthday so it was just us four.

Shannon and Kristen dropped the rest of the bags upstairs as Jeff and I were left in the hall.

"Kristen seems nice." He said making conversation.

"Yeah, she is." I said sighing at the awkwardness.

"Adin, I'm sorry for scaring you this morning."

"What? Oh it's ok, don't worry about it, I was more concerned with being in a towel." I said laughing. He smiled as Shannon and Kristen came down the stairs.

"So Kristen told me you girls are going out tonight, she invited us to come along." Shannon said grinning.

"Did she?" I said giving Kristen a death glare biting my lip she kept grinning at Shannon..

"Yeah I invited them Ad, that's cool right?" She said smiling sweetly at me.

"Yeah that's cool, but aren't you guys supposed to be hanging with Matt, Ames and Shane today?" I asked hoping that they just forgot about the guys coming home, I looked at Jeff who said nothing, he just looked at Shannon awkwardly as if he wanted to know why he was accepting the offer to come out with us.

"Oh their flight got cancelled, their not home till tomorrow afternoon, so we got a free night, right Jeffro." Shannon said elbowing Jeff in the arm.

"That's if it's ok with Adin." Jeff said looking at me, as if he knew I didn't want them there. Don't get me wrong, I wanted Jeff there, inside I was doing flips but I was falling for this guy and I wasn't supposed to.

"Course it's cool, I'm gonna make something to eat for Kristen so we'll come over at about eight, so we've got time to get ready?" I said to Shannon who nodded.

"That's cool but we'll pick you up here, would want you girls falling in your stilettos now would we." He said laughing as he walked out the door with Jeff.

"Bye Kristen." Jeff said as he was walking towards the door.

"Cya later Jeff." Kristen said back smiling.

"Bye Adin." He said looking at me, like he was looking into my soul, "Bye Jeff." I said and he closed the door. I don't know how long I was looking at him before I said goodbye and I don't know how long I was looking at the door after he left but it was enough time for Kristen to start waving her hand in my face.

"Earth to Adin, hello!!!!" She said and I finally snapped put of my trance. "Sorry Kris, I was um……" "Miles away?" She said laughing. "Yeah, you could say that." I agreed as we walked into my kitchen.

"So Jeff's ass got you into a trance." She said hopping up on the marble counter, crossing her legs.

"Kristen what are you talking about know." I asked as she gave me a look. "Don't act all stupid Adin, you know what I'm talking about, I saw you looking at him." She said smiling at me as I searched for food, to make something to eat.

"I wasn't looking at Jeff any special way Kristen." I said defending myself.

"Oh please Adin, I know when you like someone, but this is different, you looked at him different than other guys you've crushed on in the past, wait…. Did you fuck him already?" She said grinning at me.

"What NO! what makes you think that?" I asked shocked.

"Because you usually pull out all the stops to get your guy, the way you look at him says you want him but you're not doing anything to get him, that's not like you, so truth time, did you sleep with Jeff?" She asked again.

"Kristen I did not sleep with Jeff." "Ok, but something's happening, I'm not crazy, I can feel the sexual tension."

"You are insane…." I said handing her some pasta.

"I may be insane but I'm totally right, he's into you too, I hope you know." She said winking at me.

"And why do you think that?" I asked, pretending to not really care, but honestly I was all ears.

"Because he couldn't take his eyes off you, he didn't check me out once dude! He's into you In a big way, did you see the way he looked at you before he left, he wanted you to grab him and screw him on the ground right there, he didn't want to leave, you want him, he wants you, yadda yadda yadda, why isn't it happening already?" She asked and I laughed.

"It's too complicated Kris." I admitted.

"So something happened then?" She questioned giving me a sly grin.

"We flirt all the time…… and we kissed once, well he kissed me, I don't know why, he said it was a mistake and then he got back with his girlfriend and it crushed me Kris. Then I tried to move on from all of this but everywhere I go he's there, and you know what Kris… I want him to be there.

"Dude, I think you're fallin in love with Jeff." Kris said shocked.

"No Kris, I am in love with Jeff." I said, damn!! I never let guys get to me, never!! But what the hell was I supposed to do now.

**JEFF POV**

We left Adin's and hung out playing the X-Box for a while. My mind wasn't in the game, my mind was on the only thing It's ever on anymore….her, Adin. God damn! I cant let this happen but my God, she's beautiful….. Seeing her in that towel this morning didn't help things. I cant get that girl outta my head….. And what's even worse….

"Shannon?"

"Yeah Dude?"

I sighed. " I think I'm in love with Adin." He dropped the control and his mouth was wide open.

Crap!

**END POV**

* * *

**Aww finally they've admitted to themselves that they love each other, it kinda happened fast, but hey look at Bella & Edward what was it like a day, and they seem happy......right?? Well yes I don't care either I'm Team Jacob! lol Bella is stupid hehe. Team Rosalie all the way! So back to the story. I own Kristen..and I'm deciding if I should put her with Shannon or not hmmmm lemme know ok?? xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
?Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!- David Archuleta-Crush

**ADIN POV**

After discussing everything with Kristen, we finally got ready to go out. I wore denim short shorts and a long grey tank top with brown cowboy boots. I curled my hair and put on my make-up. Kristen went on and on blabbering about myself and Jeff, saying I should go get with him, and that we'd be cute together, I'm tired of hearing and thinking about Jeff. But we're going out with him and Shannon tonight, I guess I'll be seeing him anyway. Seriously my not seeing Jeff plan kinda sucked…. Ok ok so it totally sucked. I had broken my rule how many times today?

"Wow Adin, someone wants to get noticed tonight." She said grinning at me.

"What… I do not, I'm just not gonna go out looking trashy." I said defending myself.

"Yeah, yeah you're looking to impress Jeff, and I think it's gonna work, let's hope he doesn't get a boner in the car, that would be awkward!!!!" She said laughing going back into the guest bedroom. I laughed at her randomness, she doesn't know when enough is enough! I looked in the mirror after putting on my lip gloss, and I gotta admit… I looked hot and yeah maybe a part of me wanted Jeff to notice, was that so wrong? Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kristen walked down to get it.

"Adin, it's Shannon!!!! Let's go." She said as I walked down the stairs.

"Damn Adin you look hot!!!" Shannon said, his eyes wide open.

"Ahem!" Kristen coughed.

"So do you Kristen, just didn't want to say it in case Adin got jealous." Shannon said laughing.

"You wish Shan." I said as we walked to Shannon's car. Jeff was leaning against it looking at the ground until we came over.

"Hey Jeff, looking good!" Kristen said smiling.

"You too Kris." He said smiling at her, Kristen was right though, Jeff looked hot in his jeans, white tank top and leather jacket, and the white bandana he was wearing, only made him look hotter. Suddenly he looked my way and his mouth dropped, his eyes began trailing up my body until, he got to my eyes….. I think I did it, I think I impressed Jeff Hardy.

"Adin….. Um, you look great, I mean really great." He said scratching his head.

I smiled. "Thanks Jeff!" I said getting into the back of the car.

"Jeff, I called shotgun, so you're taking a backseat." Kristen said laughing as Shannon got into the driver seat and Jeff hopped into the back. I gave her a glare, I knew she did it to annoy me, I told her Jeff and I getting together wasn't going to happen, but she wouldn't take no for a damn answer! Typical Kristen, always mixing real-life with fantasy. I promised myself I would have a good time tonight. Yes Jeff was here, yes it probably would be awkward, but he made it clear nothing was going to happen between us and as much as that hurts, I've got to respect that. That's why tonight, I was going to forget about the idea of a relationship with Jeff and party with my best friend instead. The car ride was ok, I didn't act weird and neither did Jeff, if our eyes met, we just smiled at each other and looked the other way again, that's about as weird as it got. Shannon was playing Rage Against The Machine so the music got rid of the awkwardness. We got to the club and got out of the car. Shannon smiled at me.

"So Adin, you know the score?" He said laughing.

"What? I gotta pretend to be your girlfriend to get in?" I complained huffing. Kristen happily took Shannon's hand.

He shrugged. "Yeah you're half right, but um Kristen got dibs on me first, so you're stuck with Nero." My eyes suddenly opened wide, Kristen did that on purpose.. And so did Shannon, oh my god, she told him I was in love with Jeff didn't she!!! Crap!!! I realised my reaction must have offended him, so I did my best to make him think I didn't mind. "Well Jeff, you're stuck with me." I said shrugging. He looked at me and whispered. "Who said that was a bad thing." I looked at him confused as he caught me by the hand gently and led me to the club, he grinned back at me, what was he doing? When we got to the club we all took a seat in the V.I.P Lounge. I looked around to see a couple of TNA Wrestlers who were in the house. "What are they all doing here?" I whispered to Shannon. "The TNA guys? They just did a house show here tonight, so I guess this was the best place to celebrate after." He said. I nodded and returned talking to Kristen.

"So you and the Price of punk over there seem to be getting on well." I said laughing. "Who me and Shannon, why did he say something?" She asked.

"No he didn't, but maybe I could talk to him for ya." I said winking. She smiled brightly. "Would you do that for me?"

"Sure, just give me one sec." I said as I tipped Shannon on the shoulder. "No Adin, not right now, are you crazy!!" She said. I laughed "Call this payback for putting me in the back with Jeff." Finally Shannon turned around and smiled at me. "Shan, you like Kristen right, well she likes you, a lot! She thinks you're totally hot, so I think you should hook up for a few days, you know both of you being slutty and all." I said seriously. He nodded in agreement and took Kristen's hand and headed to the dance floor.

"Let's go babe" He said, as she jumped up hugging me and following him. Then I realised with my sudden match making, I was left with Jeff and a bunch of his friends, some which were from TNA and his band. Ugh why is it when I help someone out, something bad happens to me? I groaned and took a sip of my drink, non alcoholic mind you! I decided to be good tonight, because although Shannon had promised he would drive home, I knew he'd end up getting pissed. As I looked around the room, I saw Shannon and Kristen making out on the dance floor. All of Jeff's friends and Jeff started cheering and clapping, but Shannon just flipped them off. Suddenly some TNA Knockout I think it was um,…. Lucy Von, I mean Lacey Von Erich sat down beside Jeff. She was only in TNA because of her families Legacy and because she posed for Playboy. She was dressed like someone who had just finished a shift at the street corner. I saw Jeff looking at me the minute she took a seat beside him. It was like he was looking for a reaction, but you know what, he wasn't going to get one. I just nodded my head to the song playing. The club was pretty packed, the dance floor was full, it was getting pretty hot with the lack of air. I sat back on the purple velvet seat watching everyone dance or fight.

I saw someone slip along the couch I was sharing with Jeff and take a seat beside me. "Hey." He said, I knew I recognised his face but I couldn't place who he was. "Hi." I said smiling sweetly. "I'm not bothering you am I?" He said smiling. I looked at Jeff again, who was now looking at the man I was talking to, Lacey still blabbering on but Jeff didn't look the slightest bit interested in her now. I grinned hoping this pissed him off, if it was a challenge he wanted, he was going to get it,. "No, not at all." I said smiling brightly. "Cool, well in that case I'm Alex." He said putting out his hand. "You're Alex Shelley! I knew I recognised your face! Sorry I'm not some ring rat, I just, I knew your face and I couldn't place who you were….." Alex started laughing at my sudden rambling and I giggled at that. "I'm Adin, Adin Helms." I said finally shaking his hand. "Ah The Hurricanes Lil cousin, yeah I've heard him mention you a lot through Myspace and Twitter, you too must be close?" He said and I nodded. "Yeah he's like my brother, although sometimes that can be bad." He laughed "Overprotective?"

"Yeah, you could say that!" I said chuckling. Alex's smile was mesmerizing, he was extremely attractive and sweet. Although I couldn't help but look over at Jeff every few seconds "Well, I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind me talking to you." He said.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend, so he shouldn't mind."

"Really? You're single, I thought you and Hardy over there were a thing?" He asked pointing at Jeff, who was totally alert. I smiled and looked at Jeff then Alex. "Me and Jeff, no, we're just friends, not even that close, plus I think he has a girlfriend, last time I checked anyway." I said.

Alex nodded. "I could have sworn you were together, Jeff hasn't taken his eyes off you all night." I just laughed but Inside my stomach was turning and twisting but I wouldn't let that show outside. Plus I was allowed have fun with Alex.

"So, how old are you Alex?"

"Twenty three, what about yourself?" He asked. I swallowed, should I lie? Should I tell him the truth? I mean he's a year younger than Jeff, if Jeff thought it was too much, what would Alex think. You know what I don't care, if he didn't approve of my age, he could shove it!

"I'm eighteen." I admitted truthfully.

"Ok, cool! Let's dance!" He said grabbing my hand. I took one more look at Jeff and his table seemed to have at least five beers at it, four glasses empty, the fifth full. I shrugged it off as Alex swung me. We started dancing with Shannon and Kristen, Myself and Kristen did some of our dance moves which Alex and Shannon loved! We taught dance classes in High school and still knew the routines. Alex and Shannon tried to do some of our moves but ended up falling on their asses. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Oh you think that's funny!" Alex said grinning like an idiot.

"Um, maybe just a little." I said using my hand to show him how small.

"Little brat!" He said as he lifted me up in his arms. His cologne smelled amazing.

"Alex! Put me down." I said laughing.

"Say you're sorry for laughing at me and Shannon."

"What, no way, it was funny." I said as he threw me over his shoulders.

"Shannon little help here." I said squealing. Shannon moved forward.

"She's ticklish Alex! Everywhere!" He shouted. I glared at him. "Shannon you bastard! When I get down from here I'm gonna shave your head!" I said trying to wiggle out of Alex's hold.

"No way Adin, Shannon's hair is too pretty!" Kristen said defending her "man". Bitch, she knew him all but five minutes, so much for being my best friend. Suddenly I started laughing hysterically as Alex tickled me.

"Ok, ok, I give I'm sorry for laughing at your sorry asses!" I said as he let me go.

"See, wasn't that easy." Alex said as we walked back to the table and sat down. Jeff still sitting there, Lacey sitting on his lap like a little tramp, and why was he letting her? didn't he have Beth?.

"You know what just for doing that to me, I'm going to be a Chris Sabin fan instead!" I said flipping him off.

"Well I'm lucky Chris isn't here then aren't I?" He said as we sat down.

"Oh and why's that?" I said raising an eyebrow. He grinned at me. "Cause I get to hang with you, not him."

I giggled at him and slapped him playfully on the arm. "You're a dork, I've gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said getting up off the seat. I took one look at Jeff who had his eyes on me once again, I couldn't lie, I wanted him looking at me, wanted him to see what he was missing, . He hadn't talked to me all night, but he still kept looking at me.

**JEFF POV**

Damn I'm totally after drinkin too much. But what the hell was I supposed to do, I needed a distraction so I wouldn't talk to Adin, hence I wouldn't tell her the truth about my feelings. I had told Shannon how I felt about Adin today, and it felt good to get it off my chest, I had decided nothing could ever happen between us because it just wouldn't be right. Shane trusted me with her. I was so much older, although right now, the age difference didn't seem to bother Alex Shelley! That dude was getting to close for comfort with Adin, and I didn't like it. Pfft Shannon and Kristen dancing with Adin and Alex like they were on some double date. I couldn't stop watching her and I saw her looking at me. Whether it was because some blonde chick was sitting on my lap or she was trying to get a reaction for me I didn't know. Wait! Alex just lifted Adin up! He needs to get his hands off of her now!

**ADIN POV**

As I fixed my make-up in the bathroom I looked at my phone to see a message from Shane.

_**From- Shaney**_

_**Adin! Got a text from Jeff, said you're hanging with some TNA Wrestler, Alex? Get your butt home now, we'll talk about this tomorrow when I get back to Cameron. You're lucky I couldn't call, Matt and Amy are asleep, don't think this is the end of this discussion!**_

I cant believe Jeff just sold me out, I was extremely furious now, how could he?? He hadn't talked to me all night and now he was ratting me out? I'm gonna kill him! As I walked out of the bathroom with a purpose, Jeff was outside the bathroom on his cell. I walked over to him grabbed his cell phone and flipped it down ending his conversation with whoever was on the phone to him.

"Adin, what're you doing girl?" He asked as he tried to grab his phone.

"Who was on the phone Jeff huh?" I questioned.

"And why would it matter to you." He said with a smile on his face like it was a game.

"Oh it matters! Was it Shane, wouldn't be the first time you had contact with him tonight would it Jeff?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"What are you talking about Adin?" He said looking confused.

"Oh please, don't play stupid Jeff, I just got a text message from Shane saying he knows I'm hanging with Alex and I have to get my ass home now!"

"What makes you think it was me who text him?" Jeff said.

"Because he told me it was you! What the hell is your problem? I mean you hardly said two words to me tonight and then you think you have the right to go and text my cousin and tell him my business, maybe I should tell everyone your business, how that slut has been hanging out of you all night, I thought you had a girlfriend!" I said throwing my arms everywhere.

"I finished with Beth, we're done! I should have never gotten back with her. It was a stupid thing to do." I was quiet for a minute, Beth was out of the picture, once and for all.

"So why'd you do it Jeff, why'd you text Shane?" I asked calmer.

"Because you know the rules Adin! When your parents and Shane aren't around you're my responsibility, I look out for you!" He said

"Jeff, stop treating me like I'm a fucking kid! What about Kristen? I mean Shannon's got his tongue down her throat but that doesn't bother you!" I said defending myself.

"I don't care about Kristen like I care about you Adin!" He said shouting.

"What do you mean Jeff, what do you mean when you say you care about me? Exactly how much do you care about me?" I asked.

He walked closer to me until I could feel his hot breath on my face. "You know how much I care about you, I've wanted to tell you for so long." He said moving his face closer and closer.

I felt my knees go weak. "Tell me what?" I said my voice shaking.

"I wanted to tell you that I……"

"Jeff, tell me." I said my eyes begging for him to say something….anything.

Just as he was about to speak he was interrupted. "Adin." I jumped at the sound of Alex's voice. "Oh hey!" I said backing away from Jeff and nearer to Alex.

"We gotta dance to this song, it's awesome, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" He asked before we went to the dance floor.

"Nah man, you can steal her away, we were just done talking anyway." Jeff said and my heart sank as Alex put an arm around me as we walked to the dance floor. I kept my eyes on Jeff until I could no longer see him, he also kept his eyes on me but soon he was out of viewing distance.

An hour later as I was dancing with Alex then suddenly Kristen tipped me on the shoulder. Alex sat down as Kristen took me aside. "Adin, we need to go home, Jeff's pissed off his face, Shannon brought him outside to the car. We need you to drive, you're the only one who hasn't drank tonight. I nodded. "Yeah ok, just give me a sec to get my bag and coat, I'll be out in a minute." Kris nodded and went outside to Shannon and Jeff. How much more could he have drank in an hour? I felt bad having to just ditch Alex but what could I do.

"Alex I'm so sorry about this, but I have to go, Jeff's drunk, really drunk and I have to drive,." I said walking away, grabbing my belongings from our table. I reached the exit and saw Jeff, Shannon and Kristen waiting for me to open the car door, since I had the keys, I made Shannon give them to me as I knew id end up driving home.

Suddenly I heard someone shout my name as the others got into the car.

"Adin wait!" I turned to see Alex running towards me.

"Alex?"

"You forgot your cell." He said handing me the phone.

"Thanks Alex." I said smiling at him. He looked at me.

"So can I see you again?" He asked with his cute smile. I looked at the three others in the car, who were waiting for me to bring them home, Jeff glaring out the window.

"That's up to you." I said smiling at him. I didn't know what was going on with Jeff, but I'm pretty sure we were done before anything ever started. Alex didn't live in Cameron, he lived in Michigan, so I couldn't see this going to far.

He smiled at me and caught my face with his soft hands. He pressed his lips softly against mine and then broke the kiss shortly after.

"My numbers in your cell, so the balls in your court helms." He said going back inside. I smiled as I got into the car. Kristen gave me a confused look, I didn't blame her, I had confessed my love for Jeff to her today but my head just wasn't able for mind games anymore. Alex was the safer option, but I couldn't help think what it was that Jeff was going to tell me before Alex came looking for me. No one said anything on the way home, Kristen sat in the front, deciding shotgun was better than getting puked on by a drunk Jeff Hardy. The ride home felt long and tiring. I smiled happily as we pulled into Matt and Jeff's house knowing we were home and I was one step closer to my bed.

We all got out of the car and as we were ready to go our separate ways Jeff caught my hand.

"Where'd you think you're going?" He asked still holding my hand.

"I'm going home, to go to bed." I said taking back my hand.

"Your parents aren't home Adin, you're not staying by yourself."

"Jeff, Kris is gonna be with me, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Adin, ye can stay with us, please, just so I know the two of you are ok." He said. I nodded thinking it was best to agree with him when he was drunk. "Ok, we'll stay, we just gotta get our stuff and we'll be back over."

"Promise." He said.

"I promise."

It only took us five minutes to get our stuff ready, I brought my I-pod cause I always listened to music before I go asleep. "So you and Alex huh?" Kristen said raising an eye.

"What about Alex and I?" I questioned.

"Oh I don't know, its just he did kiss you and all, and its not like you pushed him away. So what's the deal?" She asked again.

"There's no deal, well at least I don't think there is, I mean he lives in Michigan, I live in North Carolina, and I only met him tonight."

"So what about Jeff?" She asked.

"Kris, I told you already, nothing is or will ever happen with Jeff and I, he feels nothing for me." I said sighing.

"Adin you're kidding right, Jeff didn't take his eyes off of you all night, could you not see the jealousy spilling out of him when you were dancing with Alex? Or are you too stubborn to realise the guy that you think keeps playing games with you is actually head over heels for you? He cares for you more than you think, its so easy to see. Just don't give up on him yet Adin." She said seriously. I just smiled at her, and we headed for the front door. When we entered Jeff's house Shannon shouted from upstairs to tell us to go up. We did as we were told. "You guys can have Matt's room, he wont mind pretty ladies sleeping in there." Shannon said giving Kirsten a hug and a kiss before she fell onto Matt's huge bed. I was glad neither of them were expecting to sleep together as they still hardly knew each other. I put on my stretchy grey shorts and white tank top and headed for Shannon's room. I knocked on the door. "Yeah?" He said. "Shannon its me!" I said quietly. "Adin? Wow, this is kinky, trying to jump my bones when Kris is in the other room." He said smirking.

"Haha, very funny Shan, I was just wondering how Jeff was doing. His door is closed and I don't want to bother him." I said truthfully.

"Well Adin, maybe he wants to be bothered." Shannon said smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked to which I got a bullshit answer.

"Nothing… anyway he just had a shower, trying to sober up a bit, he's probably out now. Go check will ya? Just in case he's sick." Shannon said wrapping himself in his duvet. I was closing the door behind me when I heard him cough.

"Ahem! Where's my hug babe?" He said opening his arms. I wrapped myself around him and then let go to check on Jeff.

As I was closing Shannon's door, I could already hear Kristen snoaring and then I met Jeff going back into his room.

"You feeling ok?" I asked.

"What do you care anyway? He said muttering as he walked passed me and into his room. I shook my head in confusion.

"Of course I care, did you not see how much you drank tonight?" I questioned as I followed him into his room.

"Nope, wasn't keeping count, had to concentrate on other things" He said taking a seat on his bed, sitting there in nothing but his grey boxers.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I said folding my arms.

"Like making sure Alex didn't get in your pants." He said lying on his silky animal sheets on his bed.

"And what business is it of yours if I did sleep with him." I asked getting annoyed.

"Its my business when I'm taking care of you, plus he's not good enough for you." He mumbled.

"So let me get this straight, Cody Rhodes wasn't good enough for me and now Alex Shelley isn't good enough for me?"

"Um, let me think…. Yep that's about right." He said with a serious face.

"You're such a jackass!" I said turning to leave. Suddenly I felt his arm grab me gently, pulling me down to his bed. I fell on top of him and he smiled.

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing." I said as my face went red.

"I dunno just thought you looked uncomfortable standing, but seriously though you deserve better than those idiots."

"Really Jeff, and who do I deserve?"

"Adin, you deserve someone who's gonna love you, Cody just loves himself."

"And what about Alex, why isn't he good enough for me?" I questioned still lying on his chest, only cause his arms were around me, being in his arms felt right, but I knew it was wrong, I never realised how beautiful his green eyes were, I could see into his soul.

"Why isn't Alex good enough for you?" He paused…. "I don't have an answer."

"Then why'd you call him an idiot?"

"He's not an idiot, he's a good guy, but he'll never be here for you, he wrestles, you'll never see him."

"Jeff, its not like I'm in love with the guy, I'm not even seeing him, but if it were to turn into something I could deal with the travelling, anyway I gotta go to bed." I said trying to get up but he wouldn't let go,

"Jeff, you kinda gotta let go." I said smiling.

"What if I don't wanna let go?" He questioned with such intensity in his eyes.

"You're drunk!" I said trying to keep this from turning into something weird.

"Not as drunk as you think, I know two and two is four, I know three and three is six, I know you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life…" He said. I was almost out of his grip, but the moment he said that I was frozen. He was drunk he couldn't mean that, although he did add up maths right….. No this was crazy, I couldn't keep getting my hopes up.

"Jeff, I really have to go." I said finally getting up.

"No Adin please, just stay here with me tonight." He begged.

"What, why?" I asked, I always fantasised about being with Jeff, and I so badly wanted to say yes but he was drunk.

" Jeff, I cant its not a good idea."

"Why not?" He mumbled.

"It's just not ok, what if Shannon saw, or Kristen saw and I mean Matt, Amy and Shane will be home tomorrow, what if they see…..Jeff stop!!" I sad as I was dragged down again.

"You think too much Adin, just let it be, you know you want to stay with me." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. He placed his head on my shoulder.

"I hate you right now Jeff hardy!" I said smacking him on the arm.

He smiled. "No you don't, you love me, I know you find me irresistible."

"Someone's cocky when their drunk." I mumbled.

"Night Adin."

"Yeah whatever Hardy." I said acting angry, but once he was asleep I smiling, I was sleeping in the same bed as Jeff Hardy, his hands were on me, his arms were around me, but god help me if someone found out, yeah it was purely innocent but Shane wouldn't see it that way.

* * *

**Woop that was a long chapter! Thank you everyone for faving the story, please if you get the chance review it! I've worked so hard on this and yes theres more to come, and the chapters will get more intense! BTW I own Kristen. Song lyrics belong to David Archuleta who is amazing!! Lyrics reminded me of Jeff/Adin situation so I put them in!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys i'm so sorry it took so long to update! I suck i know :L Well its finally here...a NEW chapter! Love the way you lie-Eminem & Rihanna was an inspiration for this so thanks to them! lol Any way Enjoy! and please review!_**

* * *

I woke the next morning to find the side next to me empty. I rubbed my eyes to see a bit more and there was no sign of Jeff around the room anywhere. The house was quiet so I guessed Shannon and Kristen were still asleep. I hoped neither knew I stayed in Jeff's bed last night, because something told me I would never hear the end of it from Kristen. I quickly decided to get out of Jeff's bed before someone saw me. I made my way downstairs to feed Matt's dog Lucas and was shocked to find a certain rain bow haired warrior in the kitchen with a tray in his hand. He looked up and saw me standing there. "Mornin." He said smiling at me. "Morning, what's with the tray?" I questioned. He looked at it and looked at me. "I made breakfast for you, just to say thanks for putting up with me last night." My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe he had went to so much trouble for me. "You made all this for me?" He nodded and placed it on the table. "I was goin to surprise you, but since you're up now you can have it here if you want." I nodded. "Yeah it's probably better I eat it here, don't want the other two asking questions." He just nodded and smiled.

"Jeff this is amazing, I didn't know you could cook so good!" I said as he took a seat beside me eating his own.

"Well I was a major jackass to you last night and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Jeff, it's ok."

"No its not Adin, I just, you know I care about you….and well, …never mind just eat you're breakfast." He said smiling. I nodded and remained eating. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he put his fork down to read it. He rolled his eyes at the message. "What's wrong?" I asked out of sudden curiosity.

"Lacey's texting me, damn! I didn't do anything with her last night did I?" He asked.

"Um, don't think so, I mean she sat on your lap but that was pretty much it, she's a serious slut Jeff."

"Yeah I know she is, well its not like I was all over her either!" He said.

"Yeah, you were too busy making sure Alex was 100 feet away me, by the way I hope you realise when Shane gets home he's gonna kick my ass about Alex." I said and he nodded.

"Look if it makes you feel better, I'll tell him I was drunk and blew it out of proportion." He said and I jumped up and hugged him.

"Jeff you are a total lifesaver, thank you." I said as my arms were still wrapped around his neck. He chuckled.

"It's fine Adin, now finish your breakfast before it goes cold." I laughed and took my seat once again. I couldn't help but look at him, I was somehow addicted to his face and I knew that well, I could date other men, I could like other men, but right now no one compared to him and it seemed like no one ever would. Suddenly my thoughts brought me back to last night, when we were alone outside the clubs bathroom, he was going to tell me how he felt about me, I didn't know if he was going to say I was like a sister to him, like family, if he hated me, liked me or maybe loved me but suddenly I got very curious….I wanted to know what he was going to say, good or bad I wanted to know, hell I needed to know. I don't know when we'll be alone again, Matt, Amy and Shane will be home today, and Kirs and Shan are still asleep. As I swallowed my breakfast, I also swallowed my nerves.

"Um Jeff?" He looked at me with his gorgeous emerald eyes. "Yeah?"

"Last night when we were outside the bathroom of the club, you were gonna tell me something…" I pretended like I forgot what subject we were on so I didn't make it obvious, he probably didn't remember he was wasted last night.

"Oh yeah that….um, I was um.." He looked at me anxiously.

"You were?" I continued.

"I was gonna say that I um… look Adin I really.."

"You really?"

"Mornin guys!" Shannon said as Jeff was about to speak, I really hate interruptions.

"Mornin Shan." I said before looking back to Jeff.

"Yeah morning Shan." Jeff groaned getting up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Jeff you comin out to the ring for a while?" Shannon asked as Jeff looked at me and then at Shan.

"No man, I gotta go into town and do some shoppin for Matt and Amy." He said.

"Jeff I can do that if you want? You can train with Shannon." I said getting up.

"No Adin it's fine, I need to go into town anyway." He said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said awkwardly and then Kristen made her way down.

"Mornin guys!" She said smiling widely. She kissed Shannon quickly and then followed me to the living room. She gave me a nudge in the arm and I glared at her. "Yes?" She smiled at me. "So?" I looked at her oddly. "So?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to tell me where you slept last night or do I have to beat it out of you?" Kris said crossing her arms.

I snickered at her. "Ok Kristen for one, you couldn't beat an egg let alone me! And second I slept on the couch down here." She rolled her eyes once more.

"The couch? Is that what they're calling Jeff Hardy's bed these days?" I stopped cleaning the living room and stared at her and laughed nervously.

"I didn't sleep in Jeff's room."

"Adin?"`

"What?"

"Don't lie to your best friend, plus you left this in his bed." She said handing me my bracelet. I looked at her and took the bracelet.

"Ok, I slept in his bed." Her eyes widened as she went to scream. "Stop stop nothing happened! He was drunk and asked me to stay, kind of forced me to be exact, I didn't want to stay but he pulled me down." I said explaining myself.

"Yeah right, I've known you forever, if you don't want to do something you wont do it, part of you wanted to sleep in his bed, just admit it Adin." I looked at her.. damn her being my best friend. "Yes okay, a part of me wanted to be there with him sleeping last night but it was stupid! He's Shane's best friend, if he was gonna kill me about Alex imagine what he'd say if I told him about Jeff!"

"But maybe he wouldn't mind you being with Jeff, I mean they know each other they are best friends, wouldn't it be better that you were going out with someone that he trusted and knew rather than with someone he didn't know or trust?"

I sighed. "Kris I cant even answer that, I don't know what I mean to Jeff, every time I try to ask him, we get interrupted by someone or a phone rings."

"Well just go out there, look him in the eye and ask him what he feels for you, you'll kick yourself if you don't ask." She said giving me a push out the living room door. I took a deep breath before heading to the kitchen to finally ask him and tell him how I felt. But as I was about to walk in my phone vibrated.

_New Message From __Alex Shelly!:_

_Adin listen I know I said the ball was in your court and all but I got a call from Dixie, she wants me to go on the road for a few days to do some promo appearances for TNA. So I'm only going to be In town for one more night, cause I leave tomorrow and it would be really cool if you'd agree to go to dinner with me tonight. So um let me know if you're interested. : ) _

Sighing heavily I leaned against the wall. What was I to do? Tell Jeff how I felt and possibly have him turn me away? Or go to dinner with Alex and see if there was a chance of a possible relationship. I knew I didn't feel that strongly about Alex, hell I had only met the guy last night, then he kissed me but it was Jeff's bed I ended up in that night….not that anything had happened, he was drunk and I'm not stupid. As I was making up my mind I over heard Jeff and Shannon talking.

"So what's going on with Adin?"

"Nothing, we're friends."

"Jeff come on man, how long are you gonna lie to yourself?"

"Shannon listen to me man, she is Shane's cousin, she's just a kid, a damn kid!"

"You see her as more than that Jeff, you told me so!"

"Shannon drop it, whatever I said, I was being stupid! It's never gonna happen. There is and never will be an Adin and Jeff. I don't want her, she's nothing more than my friends cousin."

I choked up a little and left the house.

_Send Message To Alex: I'd love to go to dinner Alex, just pick me up at my house at 8-Adin X _

I sent the message and went home. I cried for several minutes. I felt like an idiot, I had made so many mistakes with Jeff, that I actually felt sick! A while later Kristen came over and I wiped my eyes before she entered my room.

"Hey, why did you leave Jeff's?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Kris."

"Matt, Shane and Amy are home."

"Cool." I said huddled up in a ball.

"Adin , did something happen with Jeff?" I laughed and got up.

"Please stop talking about that asshole, I cant talk about him anymore Kris!" I said falling to the floor and crying again. Kristen caught me in a hug. "What happened what did he say?"

"It doesn't matter, I need to get ready I'm going out." I said getting off the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"Alex text me, he asked me to go to dinner." I said and she looked shocked.

"You're gonna go?"

"Yeah…why not?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought…."

"Kris I know you wanted me and Jeff to work but he doesn't want it, and now I don't want to look at him, I over heard him saying some stuff to Shannon and I just need to get over him." She was about to talk but I went to the next room to have a shower. An hour and a half later I was ready, I had about 20 minutes left before Alex was picking me up so I decided to go tell Shane that I was going to dinner with a guy, so he wouldn't think I was going behind his back. After putting on my lip gloss I headed for the Hardy's house knowing that's where Shane was. Kris had gone to the movies with Shannon, so I didn't feel guilty about meeting Alex.

I knocked on the door and it was answered by Matt.

"Adin! How have you been girl?" Matt said sweeping me into his arms for a hug.

"I've been good thanks, is Shane here?" I asked.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen with Amy, Jeff and Kimo, come on." Matt said leading me through the house. I could tell he already knew I was being distant as my replies were very short answers. I let out a sigh when I heard him say Jeff was in the house but I tried my best not to look bothered.

As we entered Jeff was speaking but stopped as soon as he saw me. I didn't look at him, I was still hurt over what he had said to Shannon about me. Amy and Kimo greeted me and Shane smiled and hugged me.

"You're looking very pretty tonight Adin, you going somewhere?" Matt asked raising an eye. I looked down as everyone waited for an answer especially Shane and Jeff who had now sat up.

"Yeah, actually that's why I came over, I need to talk to you Shane."

"You can say whatever you need to say here cuz, so spill."

"Okay…. I'm going out to dinner with Alex."

"No you're not." Shane said sitting up once more.

"Agreed!." Jeff said

"Jeff you have nothing to do with this, and neither do you Shane, I just said I'd tell you in case you thought I was going behind your back. I'm not asking for your permission, I'm going either way." I said crossing my arms.

"Shane you're not letting her go are you?" Jeff said as Amy nudged him. Matt and Kimo sat back wondering why it was such a big deal.

"What's your problem Jeff?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I don't have one Adin."

"Oh really? Because you don't seem to like my choice in men, you punch Cody, and now tell me there's something wrong with Alex? I'm starting to feel a little confused! Stay out of m business." I could tell no one was expecting me to say that to Jeff, then again no one else knew what was going on.

"Adin you're not going."

"Shane you don't have a choice. I'm old enough to decide who I have dinner with."

"Alex is a douche bag." Jeff said.

"Hey wait a minute, Adin is right she's old enough to decide what she wants, you guys are treating her like she's a kid, Shane, Adin is responsible for god sakes leave her have some fun for once." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy." I said hugging her.

"Okay…Adin you can go I'm sorry, but please don't do anything stupid, please! I'm staying here tonight so I want you to come back here after your date so I know you're home" Shane said and I hugged him.

"Okay!." I said smiling. He got up to take a phone call and Jeff nodded his head in disagreement.

"What's up Jeff?" Matt said.

"Alex is a dumbass and she's too stupid to see it." He said pointing at me.

"Get off my back Jeff!" I said getting frustrated with him always getting in my business.

"You look like a damn slut! He wants one thing off of you and when he's done he'll leave you." he said shouting at me.

"Jeff!" Matt, Amy, and Kimo said together.

"No it's fine, have a nice night guys, Jeff….burn in hell asshole." I said walking out the door. Amy tried coming after me but Alex had picked me up.

**JEFF POV**

"What the hell was that about Jeff, why did you say that to her, she was perfectly dressed!" Matt said shouting at me.

"Leave me alone Matt, I'm going out." I said grabbing a jacket and slamming the door. I was thankful Shane was still on the phone or I would have gotten a punch in the face.

An hour later after walking the streets I bashed into two people on the sidewalk.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Whoa Jeff what's the rush." I heard a voice say, It was familiar.

"Shannon? Kristen?"

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"Nothing"

"Liar!" Shannon said.

"Fuck you man!" I said angrily. I saw Kristen's shocked face.

"Jeff what happened man?" Shannon said as I slanted my body against a wall.

"Its nothing, I'm fine." I said, I heard Kristen snickering.

"What's so funny?" I asked her and she looked at me and grinned.

"Nothing. I just think you're being incredibly stupid. You're walking the streets being angry instead of going to get her and telling her how you really feel."

"Who?" I asked as Shannon and Kris laughed.

"ADIN!" They said together.

"Shannon did you tell her?" I said as he stood back.

"Shannon never had to tell me anything Jeff, I saw you had feelings for her the minute I stepped out of the car the first day I arrived here." I looked at her.. and sighed. I couldn't lie to myself and to them anymore, I did have feelings for Adin, more than I should. I had dangerous feelings for her, Shane would kill me, Matt would kill me but sometimes I feel like I'd be worth it.

As I sat thinking Kristen spoke again. "Jeff, she's in love with you. Alex is a decoy to keep her from thinking about you. She told me she had fallen for you, she's crazy about you and you're letting her go, believe it or not whether she'll admit it or not she wants you to fight for her, but she's sick of being treated like crap, you were either getting back with Beth or you were just pushing Adin away and she can't take it anymore."

I looked at Kristen and Shannon and nodded. "I need to find her."

"Go get our girl Nero, she's at the new Italian place near Gas Chamber." Kristen said.

I was walking faster and faster wondering what to say to her and how to say it. I didn't want to start a fight with Alex. I didn't want to cause a scene I just wanted to tell Adin how I felt about her.

***ADIN POV***

Dinner with Alex was turning out to be a disaster and not on his part, I wasn't talking much and I didn't feel like I was even there. The argument with Jeff still stood fresh in my head. I didn't feel like I said anything out of line because he deserved it! But yet I still couldn't let him go, no matter what he said to me, he was still the one in my head, he was still the one I was thinking about and the date with Alex was only making me realise how much I wasn't over Jeff. That stupid rain bow haired freak had my heart firmly in his hand and I hated him for it. I noticed a hand waving at me as I sat day dreaming.

"Adin?" Alex said smiling.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Alex!" I said embarrassed by how rude I must have looked.

"It's ok really." He said laughing.

"No it's not I've been so distant and unresponsive, I'm really sorry, you don't deserve this!" I said putting my hands on my head. He reached his hand across the table and looked at me.

"Adin is everything ok? Did something happen?" He asked me in such a concerned tone. I looked at him… he deserved the truth.

"It's about Jeff isn't it?" He said before I could even say anything. I looked at him astounded.

"How did you know that?" I said.

"Because he's clearly in love with you, and I'm starting to see you feel the same way about him."

"I love Jeff Hardy? Please!" I said lying through my teeth.

"Don't lie, its ok."

"Alex I'm so sorry, I really am… I didn't mean for this to happen, I tried to forget him. He doesn't know how I feel.. I'm so…"

"Shhh Adin it's fine, you cant help who you fall in love with, you don't owe me any apology, I think you need to go find Jeff, tell him how you feel?" Alex said and I laughed.

"He'll never know how I feel, not after what he said to me tonight."

"Adin did you ever for one second think that maybe he said it out of jealousy? Maybe he saw how amazing you looked and he was pissed that he wasn't the one you dressed up for?" I looked and Alex and smiled.

"I doubt it Alex, when it comes to Jeff and I it will never have a fairytale ending. Listen I'm really sorry about everything but I have to go." I said getting up from the table. "Thank you for everything." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Adin wait, let me give you a ride back to your house." He said coming after me.

"No. its fine I need a walk anyway. You know you really are a great guy and you deserve someone who will give you as much as you give them, I'm sorry that wasn't me … but maybe one day I'll get over the Charismatic Enigma." I said hugging him.

"You're amazing you know that?" He said.

"No. I'm just a girl with an upside down love life." We both laughed.

"Call me sometime .. We'll go out as friends of course, I may not have the key to your heart but I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing at all, I wont find another Adin Helms anywhere else." Alex said and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm really something else."

"Cya around Adin." He said smiling at me.

"Sooner or later Alex." I said and then I watched as he drove away. Thoughts ran through my mind faster than the speed of life, what had I just done? Alex likes me. Jeff doesn't. Yet somehow I let Alex drive away and now I'm alone. Jeff didn't want me, and I wanted him more than anything. As rain started pouring down on me I began to cry letting tears drop from my cheek and land on the already wet pavement. I put on the coat I had brought with me and began to walk away from the restaurant but suddenly I heard someone call my name.

"Adin!" I looked around to see who it was and when I saw the face, I decided to keep walking.

"Adin stop!"

"Go away Jeff! You are the last person I want to see right now!" Somehow he caught up with me and was now facing me as I tried to get passed him.

"Hey you're crying did something happen?" He said speaking as if he cared.

"Yeah something happened. I fell for an asshole!" I said pushing past him again.

"Alex?" He said confused.

"No Jeff! Not Alex! But hell it would have been a lot easier. Why are you here anyway?" I shouted frantically.

"I came to find you."

"Why? To have another go about my outfit, call me a slut again is that it? Save it for tomorrow Jeff cause I'm not in the mood tonight." I said crying.

"I'm sorry I said that." He said.

"What does it matter to you anyway if I look like a slut, Its not like you care about me." I said in his face.

"Adin you know that's not true."

"Do I? Because that's what I heard today."

"You heard me talking to Shannon didn't you?" After a long pause and ignoring my brain telling me leave I spoke.

"I'm nothing to you. Wait. How did you put it? Oh yeah. "She's nothing more than my best friends cousin." I smiled bitterly. "Thanks a lot Jeff."

"I didn't mean that Adin. I didn't mean any of that!" He said defending himself.

"Then why say it! I'm so sick of playing games with you! I cant handle this anymore!"

"Games? Don't just say I've been playing games we both know you started this."

"Excuse me?" I said shocked.

"First day you got here, you couldn't have flirted with me harder, teasing me and Shannon."

"Oh whatever Jeff! What about the night I stayed in Matt's? If Shannon didn't come in something would have happened between us" I said.

"I was drunk… we were drunk!" He shouted back.

"And what about that kiss out in the ring, you weren't drunk then!"

"I know I wasn't." He said quieter.

"So why do it?" I said as Jeff took a long pause.

"Because I wanted to!" Jeff put his hands on his head as I stood there.

"You wanted to? Yet five minutes later you went crawling back to Beth and then in the club you freaked out because I was dancing with Cody! What is it that you want from me Jeff? You don't want me, but you won't let anyone else have me either!"

He stood there silent. So I made up my mind.

"I've had enough of this, you know how I feel about you but its better we don't see each other anymore." I said walking away once more. I was getting sick of walking away but if he didn't care then its what I needed to do.

"But I do want you." I heard him say. I stopped and turned around. "What?" I asked as he came forward.

"I want you. Just you Adin." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I looked at him in the eyes and smiled. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I've messed you around so much and I'm sorry. Its just you're Shane's cousin and I thought it was just a crush but its not… seeing you with Alex made me realise what I feel for you wasn't going away" He said putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I'm crazy about you, and because I'm an idiot I'm only telling you now, but I've wanted to tell you for so long." He said cupping my face.

"Yes you're an idiot. But you're my idiot." I said as he placed a kiss on my lips. It only took a second for me to kiss him back. I didn't know exactly what we were but I knew it was more than friends and for right now that was fine because in some way or form he was mine and I was his.

* * *

**_Yay! Thank you for reading :) I'm not sure if the story is done or not :/ i'll probably continue and have them sneak around mwuahaha_**


End file.
